


Falling for my Homophobic Brothers

by Salvatore (NevaehHM)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best friend goals, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Homophobic Language, Homophobic brothers - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, MC is a nerd, Menage, Multi, Plot Twists, Romance, Some angst, Technically Incest, Threesomes, its fullblown incest, painter, there may be a hot British boy, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaehHM/pseuds/Salvatore
Summary: Kellin is gay and has a major problem; he's in love with his two brothers. That isn't his only problem though. That would make his life way to easy, and we all know that life can never be easy. What makes matters worse is that his brothers are the definition of the word homophobic and aren't very subtle about it. Soon, an opening arises for the boy to confess his feelings. The question is; after all he's been through, will he take it?





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is your first and only warning that you are about to read a book for mature audiences only. There are a few explicit homosexual scenes and depictions of incest. I'd like to apologize in advance if I offend anyone with the remarks (homophobic language) or actions of some of my characters. It's not in my intentions; it is solely to tell a fictional story. With that being said, I hope you enjoy it.

**_Introduction_ **

My name is Kellin McMaster. I am currently 18 years old and live with my two older brothers Remy and Devin, and my dad, who I don't care to talk about seeing is he is never home for more than a few hours at a time (A/N: Maybe I shouldn’t mention dad because he won’t really play a factor here anyway). Remy's the oldest at 22, then Devin at 20, and lastly me. We don't fight a lot, but they do always tease me for being different, but that's alright with me, I still love them. Maybe it was due to us being so close in age (A/N: A little too close perhaps). We all have the same bluish-green eyes and blond/brown hair, mine is a bit browner than theirs, and even though we share similar looks, there are a few things that we differ in. They play football at the University; I'm in the art club. They like rap; I'm more rock. They party, I prefer to spend my time with my face in a book (Or computer screen like now). The number one difference though; they're huge homophobes, and I... Well, I'm gay.

***

From this point on I will try to limit the number of breaks in the story, and though character names may be intentional, their actions are fictional and/or exaggerated for the sake of the story.

 


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_ **

I woke up on Sunday morning feeling completely and utterly tired. Taking care of two sloppy drunk men was hard work, especially if they were as stubborn as my brothers were. I rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I went straight to bed after getting my brothers in, and one too many spilled drinks and other strange sticky fluids that I can't quite remember called for a scalding hot shower to remove it all. After stepping out, I wrapped a towel around my waist before brushing my teeth and heading for my bedroom.

I had just stepped into the hall when the door closest to me opened, and Remy stepped out of his room looking a messy sort of handsome in his disheveled and half-dressed state. We made eye contact, and I stood there momentarily frozen in place, a slow blush making its way to my face at him seeing me in just a towel coupled with the plethora of naughty thoughts now swirling in my head.

"Did you bring us here last night?" He asked around a yawn, utterly unaware of the fact that I was currently fantasizing about the many things I wanted to do to him.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered, glancing down at my damp toes.

"Thanks." He replied, not even noticing my reaction to his presence before he walked past me and into the bathroom.

When the door closed, I dashed to my room and shut the door tightly. After taking a few deep breaths to calm my frantic heart, I made my way into my closet to get changed. I pulled on a random pair of sweats, and as I pulled on a shirt while leaving the room, I bumped into a dripping wet Remy.

"The Lord has blessed my soul and also wants to kill me." The thought quickly crossed my mind as I tugged on the shirt correctly.

"Watch it, bro," Remy exclaimed, grabbing hold of the towel which had almost fallen from his waist.

"Sorry," I muttered, utterly embarrassed as I headed downstairs into the kitchen.

I grabbed a granola bar and an apple before going into the living room and turning on the TV. I was enjoying the rare Sunday morning cartoons when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I ignored them and continued with my show.

"What's up lil' bro?" Devin asked as he hopped over the couch and plopped down next to me.

"Yeah, sup?" Remy asked, bumping my shoulder.

"Nothing. Now could you please leave me alone?" I asked then turned my attention back to the TV; SpongeBob was one of my favorite shows, and they both knew that I didn't like to be bothered when I was watching it.

That, and the fact that I did not have enough sleep in my system to deal with their usual harassment as I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head there, fully intent on ignoring them as I closed my eyes and listened to the episode.

"Who pissed in your Fruit Loops this morning," Devin said, pushing my knees harshly.

"Shut up." I groaned, the urge to snap growing as the two snickered to one another.

"Ouch Mr. Grouch." Remy laughed, pushing my knees the other way, again disrupting what would have been a peaceful Sunday morning.

(It was moments like these I wished they had football practice on Sunday's).

"Oh my god!" I yelled as I jumped up and stomped to my room.

I slammed the door with a huff before turning my attention inside. I'll be the first to admit, my actions may have been a bit childish, but after dealing with them the whole weekend and taking care of them when they got piss drunk, I needed some time to myself. My eyes flickered around the room to the various finished and in progress art projects before heading straight to the bed. I searched around the place for the remote to the barely used TV before bundling under the blankets.

"Stupid boys, interrupting my SpongeBob. " I grumbled as I turned up the volume.

****

"Wake up!" Remy yelled loudly in my ear.

I shot up frantically and nearly fell out of the bed in my mess of tangled blankets.

"I wasn't sleeping." I defended, trying to calm my racing heart.

I had no recollection of falling asleep, nor did I have a sense of how long I had been sleeping as I wiped a bit of drool from the side of my face.

"Sure, you weren't. " He replied sarcastically.

"What time is it?" I asked as I ran a hand through my tangled hair, then down to wipe the sleep from my eyes.

"It's 4 in the afternoon." He replied then walked out of the room with an 'I'm leaving' over his shoulder; solidifying the thought that I was extremely late for class.

I hopped out of bed and rushed into the closet, pulling out clothes trying to find something to wear.

"Dude. What are you doing?" Devin asked from the doorway.

"I'm looking fo-" I started when I turned and saw that he was dressed only in basketball shorts.

My eyes roamed over his torso before I snapped back to reality.

"It's still Sunday, isn't it?" I questioned.

"Yeah." He replied with a smug smile before disappearing out of the doorway.

I let out a groan as I headed downstairs, slipping on a pair of shoes at the door as I picked my keys off the rack. Since I had gotten out of bed and put on clothes, I thought I might as well do something. I reversed out of the driveway and headed for my best friend, Sky's house. I was almost there when my phone started ringing.

"Yes?" I asked as I answered it and put it on speaker.

"Where are you?" Came Devin's voice on the other end of the phone.

"On my way to Sky's house. What do you want?" I asked with a roll of my eyes.

They had a habit of waiting until I left the house to use it as an excuse to send me on errands. It annoyed me, but even still, I would likely end up saying yes. He started to say something when the sound of the phone falling to the floor had me cringing from how loud it was.

"Hello?"

"Sorry. Your brother was being a dick. Could you go and pick up an ace band and some Gatorade for me?" Remy asked.

"Um sure?" I replied though it sounded more like a question than me agreeing.

"Thanks, baby bro." He said before hanging up the phone.

I pulled into Sky's driveway and cut the engine, locking the door behind me as I walked right into the house.

"I'm here, bitches!" I yelled as I came farther into the room.

I froze in shock as I looked at the face of Sky's father sitting on the couch in the living room. He was a prominent CEO and was usually away on business to some other country, so walking in and seeing him in his usual tailored suit and grim facial features instantly had me cowering. Mr. Baker was a strict controlling man, and at my outburst and usual welcome, the male frowned as his narrowed eyes locked onto me.

"Well, then... It looks like I'll be back later." I said slowly as I backed out of the front door.

I practically ran back to my car and hopped inside before pulling off and heading to the store. It took longer than I expected to find the ace band or whatever it was Remy asked for. As I was standing in line, waiting to check out my phone began ringing.

"Sup." I didn't check the caller ID as I answered.

"Holy shit. My dad is flipping out downstairs. I was in the bathroom when you came by, but I heard you come in." There was laughter in her voice as she practically whispered into the receiver.

"That was the funniest and most nerve-wracking thing ever. You should have seen his face." I replied with a chuckle.

"Oh, God. He did the fish mouth frown, didn't he? He always gives me the fish mouth frown."

"Yes, and his eyes were so narrowed in utter disgust, you could barely tell they were open. But I could practically feel him judging me." We rambled for a bit as I moved through the line.

"You so have to come over tomorrow after classes." She said in full gossip mode now.

"Or you could just tell me now," I replied quite curious to the news she had to tell me as I finally checked out and got into my car.

"It's a lot, and I need to see your face when I tell you." She said, instantly rejecting my suggestion.

"Ugh. You just want to use me as an excuse to stay away from home." I rolled my eyes.

"That may be exactly the reason, but you didn't have to call me out on it." The girl pouted, and I laughed.

"Since when have I passed on the opportunity to call you out on your bullshit?"

"Anyway." She raised her voice to cut me off.

"I'll wait until tomorrow."

"Alright, alright. Just tell me at lunch or something." I stated as I pulled into my driveway.

"Sure. I gotta go." She chirped before hanging up.

I got out of the car and ran up the steps slinging the door open.

"Remy! Your stuff is on the counter!" I yelled as I made my way up the stairs.

Walking passed Remy's door, I heard extremely loud moaning. A blush crossed my cheeks as I hurried passed his door. I was about to knock on Devin's door when I heard the loud music coming from inside. Typical of them, it's like they had some agreement to schedule in wank time, but God did Remy have a set of lungs on him at times, Devin only being slightly more torturous and boner inducing with his tendencies to growl. I know, I'm pathetic, but they should better account for when I'm here if that's what they were going for.

"Looks like they don't want to be bothered with." I snorted as I made my way into my room and called it a night.

The next morning, I got up slightly later than average. I took my shower and got dressed like usual and started styling my hair.

"Kellin! Get your ass downstairs, we're gonna be late!" Remy yelled, most likely from the kitchen.

"I'm coming just hold the fuck on!" I responded as I looked at my reflection in the mirror one last time before heading down the stairs and right into the kitchen, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and took my time eating it.

"Hurry up, you fucking fag." Devin snapped as he passed by me.

I didn't respond to his statement. Instead, I chucked the remainder of my apple at his head with some force. He smoothly ducked out of the way and flipped me the bird before heading out of the door with a laugh, instantly irritating me to no end. Seeing as I just threw the rest of my breakfast, I headed out of the door and hopped into the backseat of Remy's car grumbling angrily to myself.

"Hey, Kellin. Mind staying for football practice after school?" Remy asked glancing at me through the rear-view mirror as he drove towards school and my heart swelled at the fact that they were trying to include me in something, that they were paying me some positive attention.

"He was probably going to try to join the pom squad today. You know he dances around the house in skirts when he thinks he has the house to himself." Devin scoffed, and just as quickly, I could feel my heart deflate.

(A/N: Looking back, may have been a bit too oblivious right here but... shit happens)

Remy fist bumped him before putting his hands back on the wheel.

"Sure," I muttered as I looked out of the window.

They didn't know how much their words and actions hurt me. I mean, they didn't realize I was gay. They just liked to joke around because I never played sports like them and for that, I was ok because what siblings do you know of that never tease each other. I could take it; it's just that sometimes I just wanted to scream at the top of my lungs that I was gay. Although I would never actually tell them that because they were the biggest homophobes I know. But even then, that's not my biggest problem. Now that would be the fact that I'm head over heels in love with them.

 

 


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_ **

When we pulled up to the university, I instantly hopped out of the car and dashed over to the big willow tree where Sky and I liked to sit before class started. Seeing as we were running late though, she was standing impatiently tapping her foot waiting for me, causing me to cringe. When her eyes landed on me, she stormed forward, cheeks red as fire.

"Kellin Alonso McMaster!" She raged as she grabbed my arm forcefully and started dragging me towards our lecture hall.

"Ow. Slow down." I whined as I tried to keep up with her fast pace and longer legs.

"Don't you dare tell me to slow down when you made us late for this devil's class." She snapped as we made our way across the empty campus to our math hall.

"I didn't tell you to wait- Ow, don't hit me," I complained the whole way there as she vented her anger by making me jog across campus to keep up with her long strides.

When we walked into the room, the professor paused in her lecture before continuing with whatever explanation she had been giving, making sure to throw in a few snide remarks about our tardiness.

"I swear if I fail this next test because of you. I will kill you." Sky whispered to me as we got to our seats.

We caught up with what she was talking about before sitting through the 3-hour long lecture; all the while taking notes because we were supposed to be having exams soon over the things that we would be covering for this week. After that was over, I was done for the day and Sky didn't have another class for about 2 hours, so we went to the mall for a while.

After doing a little shopping, we went to the food court and got some Panda Express. We sat at one of the tables and dug in.

"Now what were you going to tell me yesterday?" I asked as I ate a piece of my orange chicken.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, almost choking on her soda.

I laughed as I pat her back before leaning back in my seat.

"You will not believe what I found out?" She said, bursting with excitement.

"No, I can't." I replied, even though it was a rhetorical question.

Sky playfully slapped me on the arm before tossing her blond and pink hair over her shoulder.

"Well," She started while bouncing in her seat.

"Stop." I cut in before she could start her rant at 100 words per second.

"What?" Sky whined.

"Don't talk so fast," I said.

"I haven't even started talking yet." She replied.

"You're talking now." I gave a smug smile as I spoke.

She hit me on my shoulder again before taking a sip of her soda.

"Anyway. Where do I even start?" She tapped a painted nail on her chin as she thought before informing me of all the juicy details and drama-- that I was completely unaware of-- that was going on around campus; from pregnancies, and cheating boyfriends, to a few events that we needed to go to. like the fair.

"That's not even the best of it." She finally took a breath before saying.

"Really now?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I have something you might very well be interested in." She folded her hands on the table after taking a bite of her food.

I furrowed my eyebrows in obvious confusion, prompting her to speak.

"I heard that Allison Poletti has a brother from London that's transferring here in a week or two."

"And you're telling me this why?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as I popped another piece of chicken into my mouth.

"Well, firstly I heard he was a hunk, and gay. Secondly, he's from London for crying out loud. I love me some British boys." She squealed.

I laughed at her and shook my head, but I couldn't deny it. She did go crazy over gay guys (yes, my best friend was, in fact, a die-hard fujoshi) and the fact that he was also British was like putting the frosting on the cake.

"How do you even know if this is true or not?" I questioned, still not wanting to believe her, but it would be nice to have more gay guys going here.

"Please, I wouldn't've told you if I wasn't certain it was true." She scoffed.

We both laughed before continuing our little meal.

"So how is it going with you and your brothers, though?" She asked after a while.

I sighed as I thought about it before replying.

"Same old same old. What about you and your family?" I returned the question.

"Dad's staying for a couple of weeks so that should be fun." She muttered, and I shuddered.

Having him around was so not fun if anything, it was the worst possible thing that she could go through. I'm exaggerating of course, but when her dad was around, it sucked the life out of everyone. There were rules, and it was if they all morphed into entirely different people. Robotic, obedient, rule-abiding versions of themselves that did any and everything Mr. Baker instructed them to do.

"Stay at my place," I suggested, and she instantly perked up.

"You sure dad wouldn't mind?" She asked skeptically.

"Please. Dad loves you more than me! And he's never even at home." I said with a pout causing her to laugh in my face.

I scowled at her before my attention was drawn to an extraordinarily tall and fit hunk who was walking near our table, and boy was he hot. Well, up until a girl ran up and kissed him full on the lips, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's always the cute ones." I sighed, taking a sip of my soda before standing up and taking my stuff to the trash bin.

"Please. It's always the cute ones that are gay honey, not the other way around." She said as she discarded her trash as well.

I starred at her with a raised eyebrow as we collected the few bags we had and headed to her car.

"What are you up to?" She asked as we got into her car.

"Well, I was thinking about going to the library. I told Remy and Dev that I would stay for their football practice." I replied as I turned on the radio.

We both sang obnoxiously loud as we danced in our seats to the songs playing on the radio having the best of times while we made our way back to the campus.

"This is my song!" Sky screamed as we came up to the school and #SELFIE by The Chainsmokers came on.

We both looked at each other before pulling out our phones, and once the beat dropped, we started snapping a gazillion, and one selfies to the beat. We laughed came the second verse and danced in our seats for the remainder of the song before going to our pictures and comparing them.

"You have to send me that one," I exclaimed.

" 'Kay, send me those two." She squealed as she saw the pictures of us.

After sending the pictures to each other, we both made collages before posting them on our social media sites. Not five minutes later and our phones were blowing up with likes and comments.

"Honey, we're fabulous." I laughed as I checked some more of the comments and my heart skipped a beat as I saw a comment from Remy that said 'Cute, I guess.'

"What is it?" Sky asked as she saw my heated cheeks.

"Nothing," I replied with a grin on my face as I got out of the car, leaving my bags in the back seeing as she was gonna be coming over my house after classes anyway.

"See ya, Kel. " She called as we went our separate ways; Sky heading to her class while I made my way to the library.

"Hey, Mrs. Nickerson!" I greeted in an excited whisper, causing her to chuckle.

"Hello, Kellin, dear." She replied, fixing her glasses on her round face; her baby blue eyes shining brightly despite her old age.

Mr. Nickerson was a rather mean lady, or at least she was that way with most of the other students. She grew to like me with the amount of time I spent in here reading nearly every fictional book on the shelves; that, or the countless hours I spent here doing homework or typing papers (cause Lord knows I can never be productive at home with my brothers).

"Get anything new in today?" I asked as I leaned against the cherry wood desk where she typed away on the computer, stack of books piled beside her.

"I'm cataloging them now." She replied with a smile.

"Need any help?" I asked glancing at all the other book around the library.

"There are some books that need to be put away, and the new ones will be too after I put them in the system. I'm sure you know where everything is." She answered as she continued scanning the books then typing.

"How about I put the books up for you, then you let me get first pick on the new ones?" I inquired as I made my way towards the cart that was practically overflown with books.

I couldn't see how a woman of her age could do so much work to keep this library up and running. She never let anyone come in to clean it, nor did she, let anyone else work with her, let alone replace her, and our library was HUGE. I respected her for doing everything herself.

"Deal." She replied with a smile.

I grinned as I muscled the rack along and began to put the books in their respective places.

....:::: One Hour Later::::....

"That was the last book," I said to Mrs. Nickerson as I returned the cart to her side.

"Wonderful." She praised as she placed the stack of new books onto it.

"Have fun." She added with a smile as she turned and headed off to the far side of the library where the computers were.

I took my time, looking at all the titles and covers trying to decide which ones I wanted as I put them up. After much debating, I chose 'A Shot Through the Heart' and 'His Possession,' by Arron Widiker and Butterfly Moon respectively (A/N these are kind of from the top of the head, kind of).

I went to my usual spot, which was a little nook buried within stacks of books; equipped with an enormous window and a comfy beanbag chair that threatened to swallow anyone who sat in it; which only seemed to be me because no one really knew it was there. I opened the first book and began to read. I got lost in the thrilling Chinese cultivation action/romance and jumped extremely hard when a hand roughly shook my shoulder. I looked up into the sexy, blue-green eyes of Remy, who in turn stared down at me with an annoyed look.

"What?" I asked just as annoyed because he interrupted me just as the protagonist was winding up for a rather vicious and satisfying face slap.

"We've been calling your phone for hours." He snapped as he crossed his arms over his sculpted chest, causing me to zone out before realizing that he was still glaring at me.

I quickly picked up my phone and lo and behold, I had 10 missed calls and about 15 text messages.

"Sorry," I mumbled sheepishly, my cheeks flaming red.

"Check out your stupid books and come on, you're going to make me late for practice." He grumbled, and I laughed to myself as I struggled to get out of the beanbag chair.

I could tell that he wanted to be mad, but he did a horrible job trying to hide his amusement at me not being able to stand as he grabbed my arm and effortlessly pulled me out of the oversized chair.

"Thanks." I bit my lip to hide a smirk as I made my way to the counter, Remy right behind me.

"Find what you wanted?" Mrs. Nickerson asked as I slid the books over to her.

"Why yes, yes, I did," I replied with a smile as she quickly checked them out and handed them back to me.

"Let's go," Remy said impatiently.

"See you tomorrow," I called over my shoulder as I rushed to catch up with Remy.

Once we got outside, he practically took off at a sprint.

"Remy! Wait up!" I huffed after him as I started running as well, but he was still way ahead of me.

He didn't stop until he was at the field where they had their practice. I found a kind of shady spot on the bleachers and opened my book again with the intent of reading until the boys started counting off during their exercising, all their deep voices thunderous and distracting as I instead, closed my book and watched as they stretched and did jumping jacks before doing what the coach called suicides. I seriously don't see how they did all of that running, I was completely out of breath just running from the library to the field, which wasn't that far from one another.

Throughout the whole practice, my eyes were glued to my brothers. How it seemed as if they were in a different world while they were out on the field. I was mesmerized by how their muscles flexed as they threw the ball or the sexy grunts they let out after they completed a play and got up from tackling a teammate who was playing as their rival team. I was so caught up with watching them that I didn't see the ball come flying towards my face, greeting it with high five.

"Kel!" I heard my name being called as I raised my head from the floor, water pooling in my eyes as my face stung from the impact.

I had to blink a few times to get my vision focused, and when I did, I saw the concerned faces of my brothers staring down at me.

"You okay?" Dev asked as he pulled me back onto my seat.

"Y-yeah, just a bit sore," I responded as I held my head, which was starting to throb painfully.

"You sure you're okay? You don't need anything?" Remy asked, in full big brother mode.

"I'm fine. Go practice." I said and handed him the ball.

"If you start to feel dizzy or anything you let us know," Devin demanded before they both headed down the bleachers and back into practice.

Throughout the rest of their practice, they kept glancing over at me to check up on me, and although my head was pounding and I was now starting to become a bit faint I didn't interrupt them; I was a big boy, after all, I could handle myself. I slowly got up and carefully made my way down the bleachers, books tucked under my arm. Remy gave me a questioning look as he saw me heading down the bleachers and I just shook my head and pointed down. He nodded at me, and I continued on my way. I went to the water fountain that was under the bleachers and got some water and then splashed some on my face and hair.

Afterward, I just sat in the shade, closing my eyes trying to see if that would help ease the ache. About thirty minutes later, I opened my eyes when I heard voices.

"......Yeah, bro, better watch out for that guy, you might catch something." Remy was saying.

"Fucking disgusting. " Devin added, and as they came into view, I could see he had his face scrunched up in disgust.

The group of boys walking close behind them laughed, and I could see a guy who looked suspiciously like Ryan standing farther back with his head hung low.

"Jerks," I muttered to myself before slowly standing from the floor, careful not to get dizzy and lose my balance.

Remy and Dev said bye to their friends before heading to the car with me trailing behind them. We all got into the car, and Remy started it up. When the radio came on it was playing 'House At The End Of The World' by All Else Fails, and I perked up, only to slump back down in my seat when Devin let out a disgusted sound before turning the station.

"Hey, why was Ryan all by himself back there?" I asked curiously.

"Caught the fag with Daniel in the locker room showers." Devin scoffed, and Remy scrunched up his face in disgust.

"I want to burn my eyes now," Remy said as he continued to drive.

"Forget your eyes. Burn the whole damn shower, did you  _see_  what he was doing?"

I ignored the look they shared as I turned to look out the window, watching the scenery pass by.

"If they don't like gays, especially ones they've been friends with for literally their whole life, they definitely won't take kindly to me being in love with them." I thought to myself before pulling out my phone to text Sky.

"You think you can deal with your dad for one day. Not feeling so good."

Not long after we were pulling up to the house and she had just texted back.

"Sure thing :( feel better soon ♡ ;)"

I chuckled before cringing as my headache made itself noticed again. I got out of the car, and Remy locked the doors before opening the front door, and they both made their way into the kitchen. I sulked up the steps but stopped when I heard Devin call my name. I turned around and saw the concerned look on his face.

"You okay?" He asked as he leaned against the post at the bottom of the stairs.

I shook my head, yes.

"You not gonna eat?" He questioned.

"No. I'm not hungry. I think I'm going to go lay down." I replied.

"There's some Advil somewhere on the dresser in my room." He said then headed back into the kitchen.

That's one thing I could commend them on. When one of us got hurt; me especially seeing as I'm the most accident prone despite them both playing a rough sport, They would limit their harassment and pranks, if not stop it all together to make sure I was okay. I went into his room, and the familiar scent of pine and cinnamon invaded my senses. I stopped in place, closing my eyes and smiling to myself as I took in the smell that was distinctly my brother. It seemed like I stood there for hours before I snapped out of my daydream and went over to the dresser full of a mess of photos, trophies, and medicine bottles. After shaking two of the pain pills into my hand and swallowing them dry, my eyes caught a picture of us sitting on his bed side table.

I remember that day clearly. We were bored, so we decided to go to the beach. We had all just come out of the water and Remy was carrying me on his back, and Dev had his arm wrapped around Remy, and we all were wearing the biggest smiles. I sighed before putting the picture down and heading to my room. I was out before my head even hit the pillow.

 


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3** _

"Kellin! Get your skinny ass up!" Devin yelled in my ear, and I felt a weight bouncing on my ass.

I groaned and tried to toss them off me, burying my face deeper into my pillow, trying to block him out.

"Get up!" Remy yelled, and he was the one on me because as he spoke, the bouncing got rougher.

"Remy Lorenzen McMaster," I growled, and he instantly stilled.

"Woah lil bro who got you all hot and bothered?" Devin teased, as I was never this way with Remy.

"Leave," I growled as I closed my eyes tighter, trying to go back to sleep.

I was shocked as the weight left off me, and they both left out of my room. I smirked triumphantly, trying to calm my semi-erection and get back to some much-needed sleep after all the classes I had, one of which included an exam.

Just as I fell asleep though, a bucket of ice water was thrown onto me, and I screamed loudly as I shot up in bed. My bloodshot eyes glared at the two dicks I called my brothers who were wearing matching smirks.

"You bitches are cleaning my sheets." I growled, giving them the nastiest look I could muster as I made my way into my closet to find some dry clothes, leaving my siblings cackling behind me.

"Bro day today," Remy announced, and I could tell by his tone of voice that he was still amused by their idea of a wake up call.

"Yeah, it's my turn to pick, and I say we go to Incredible Pizza," Devin said.

Seeing as it was only the three of us at home all the time, we sort of made it a tradition of ours to go on a bro date at least once a month and we each took turns picking where we went.

Last month was Remy's turn, and we all went paint-balling...Never again. It was horrible, and they both teamed up against me, leaving me with a ton of bruises.

"Hurry up and get dressed, the sooner we leave, the longer we can stay there," Remy said from the closet door.

"Yeah okay," I replied as I grabbed a pair of red skinny jeans, white and black skull tank, and boxer briefs before heading into the bathroom for a hot shower to heat up my chilled bones.

After drying off, I put on my clothes and blow dried my hair before going back into my room and slipping on my black converse with the red and white soles. I shoved my phone and wallet into my back pockets before bounding down the stairs where both Remy and Devin were sitting on the couch watching some sports game.

When Devin looked up and saw me, he hopped off the couch and headed out of the door.

"Let's go, I'm hungry!" He called behind him, and I laughed as Remy shook his head at our brother's antics.

"That's your brother," Remy said to me.

"You knew him longer." I countered.

"Touché little brother, touché." He replied, and I laughed.

I jumped as a horn blared, then I heard Devin screaming for us to hurry up as he sat in the passenger seat of Remy's all black Aston Martin.

"Last time I leave the top down," Remy muttered as we both got into the car and he started it up, pulling out of the driveway before I could even fasten my seatbelt.

We got to Incredible Pizza in about 15 minutes due to Remy's speed demon driving, and I don't see why Devin talked him into buying this car-- or how he even got his license in the first place. We all walked inside, and Devin instantly dragged us both over to the buffet after we paid.

After piling our plates with food, we found us a booth and chatted while we ate. As usual, they just scarfed down their food and stared at me as I ate mine, which seriously made me squirm at how intensely they were looking at me.

Once I was finished, we took our Incredible Pizza cards out and headed straight for the arcade. Our first stop was the bowling alley, where Devin ended up winning the match. Next was the go-cart racing, and Remy kicked our asses easily.

I talked them into going into the blacklight mini golf, and finally, I ended up winning. After our game of golf, we headed to the arcade and just had fun. I convinced Devin to play guitar hero with me and proceeded to happily kick his ass as Remy watched on in amusement. I then watched as they duked it out in the street hoops game.

"Let's get on the bumper cars," I said, after they tied for the third time and they both agreed.

I skipped over and swiped my card before quickly picking my car while Remy and Devin chuckled lightly at me.

"What?!" I exclaimed, and they just shook their heads.

I huffed at them then grinned as the starting bell sounded. I took off and set my target on Devin when I was jerked forward as I got rear-ended.

"Fucker," I exclaimed as I swiveled around and spotted Remy zooming away after another victim.

I put on my game face and started ramming into anyone in my way as I made my way to Remy who had his back towards me. I was closing in fast when I was blindsided by Devin.

"You fucking jerk face," I yelled at his laughing figure.

The bell rang again, and everyone unbuckled. Once I caught up to the two boys, I punched them both in their shoulders as hard as I could. Even then, they barely flinched, and I grumbled incoherently as I brushed past them and found something to play, with them laughing behind me the whole way.

We spent countless hours playing games against each other and racking up tons of tickets.

"Skee-Ball?" Devin questioned with a smirk.

"You're on." Both Remy and I replied in unison as we headed over to the three lanes that were side by side.

"Ready?" I asked as I glanced at them.

"Yep. Let's go." Remy said.

We simultaneously swiped our cards, and the game started. We all began rolling--tossing-- the balls down the lanes, all the while talking trash, and laughing. During the last couple of seconds, Devin even started to take my balls and bump into me, causing me to miss my mark.

Once our little tournament was over (more like, once we got tired of playing), Remy threw his arms in the air proclaiming victory.

"It's only because you're a quarterback." I huffed.

"Don't hate Kel, congratulate." He teased.

"Yeah, whatever," I replied.

"Okay, we've literally played everything here at least five times, I think it's time to cash out," Remy suggested.

"Yeah, I can barely carry all these tickets," I agreed, adjusting said tickets, yet again, after having stacked them once finished with Skee-Ball.

"Stop complaining." Devin rolled his eyes as we made our way over to the prize zone.

"Am not. " I muttered to myself.

"Looks like you boys had fun." The guy working there remarked as he started to run the tickets through the machine.

"Yeah, pretty much," Remy confirmed as he and Devin picked their prizes and then waited on me.

"I don't know what I want," I whined as I contemplated all the things I could get for 2,500 tickets.

"Not this again." Remy groaned.

I scanned the shelves and still couldn't decide.

"Hurry up." Devin urged.

"I'm trying, but it's too hard," I said, looking back and forth between the glowing sword and glowing hula hoop.

"Just pick something!" They both yelled.

"Okay okay. Chill." I said, and selected my prize after a moment of hesitation.

"I think it's time for us to go. The place looks like it's closing." Devin stated, looking around, and we then made our way to the car.

…

"Did you have fun today?" Remy asked as we made our way home.

"Yep. Now all I want to do is get home and take a long nap." I replied, a yawn leaving my mouth before I could finish my sentence.

Both boys in the front seat laughed at me, and I pouted.

"What?" I whined.

It was clear they were laughing at me, having some inside joke I didn't know about.

"Nothing," Devin replied as we pulled into the driveway.

"Fine, be that way." I huffed, as I went into the house and headed straight to my room for a much-needed rest.

****

I woke up from my nap and went to use the bathroom. After I washed my hands, I made my way downstairs to find something to snack on.

"Yeah and he is throwing this party, and we have to be there!" Devin was saying as I came into the living room.

"A party! I wanna come!" My voice made it into the room before I did as I rushed over to him, giving him my best puppy eyes.

"Not this one. There's gonna be tons of older kids there, and I don't want you around that." Devin explained, much like he was talking to a little kid.

"But Dev, I'm 18. I'll be 19 in a couple of months, why not!" I pouted, hoping that would win them over.

"No Kel, maybe next time but I don't want you at this party," Remy interjected sternly, and Devin stood behind him nodding in approval.

"Fine," I growled before stomping up the stairs, the idea of getting a snack, leaving my mind altogether as they followed to get dressed.

"I have to go to that party," I mutter to myself as I slam my door rather harshly.

 


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_ **

As soon as my door slammed shut, I rummaged through my closet for something to wear for this party. I was set on going, and nothing could've stopped me. I picked out my red skinny jeans and a black tank top and all black converse. After putting my clothes on, I peeked my head out of my room and grinned as I heard the shower running and both of their doors were closed.

I made sure to lock my door and turn on my music before climbing out of the window and did a little happy dance when I pulled the handle to Devin's car, and it opened. I hopped in the back seat and laid down on the floor, banking on the fact that Remy wouldn't take his car in fear of drunk teens messing it up. I mini fist pumped when I heard them coming outside, and the first words out of Remy's mouth was 'We're taking your car.'

"Maybe one day we'll take Kel to one of these parties," Devin said as he flipped down the visor and fixed his hair in the mirror.

"Calm down, you look good," Remy replied, and my eyes widened.

That was the first time I ever heard one of my brothers compliment another on their looks. I nearly gasped out loud as Devin turned on the radio and it was on Z107.7. Remy raised an eyebrow at him, and he just shrugged while his face took on a red tint.

"Anything else you do that I don't know about little brother?" Remy asked with a smirk.

"Oh, I can think of a few things." He replied, and I nearly died.

Maybe it was just me being very optimistic, but it sounded to me like he meant more than he was saying. Remy chuckled and then turned a corner causing me to slide, almost hitting my head on the door.

(A/N: Okay. Someone shoot me for how blatantly obvious they're being and yet... still just sitting here oblivious to what's going on)

"I kinda feel bad for leaving him at home by himself like that." Devin sighed.

"Yeah, little guy locked himself in his room," Remy replied.

A few minutes later and the car rolled to a stop.

"Thank God." I mouthed as I waited a few seconds after they left to leave the car myself.

"Oh shit. I forgot to lock the door!" Remy stopped in his tracks, and I quickly hopped into the bushes as he jogged back to the car and switched the locks.

I stayed there for a minute, heart racing at the close call before slowly emerging from the convenient cover spot. I brushed the little twigs and leaves off my clothes, and double checked my shoes, tying one of them before flicking the hair out of my eyes and walking right into someone.

"Oh. Sorry." I apologized as a blush rose on my face.

"It's alright, cutie." The boy replied with a wicked grin before heading through the front door.

Someone kill me now.

****

The music inside was killer. Whoever put together this track list had some brownie points in my book. Every song that came on was either trap music or some type of electronic dance song, and I can gladly say that I was king of the dance floor. There were tons of sexy boys here, and I was literally in Heaven.

"Hey." Some boy said as he came up behind me, British accent thick.

I turned around and saw that it was the guy I had run into moments earlier.

"Oh, hi." I grinned and accepted the drink he was handing me.

I paused, the cup almost to my lips.

"You didn't roofie it did you?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"While you do look mighty good right now..." He paused as his eyes trailed over my body, tongue slowly moistening his bottom lip.

"I can assure you that there's nothing in the cup but pure alcohol." To prove his point, he took the red solo from my hand and took a hefty sip from it.

"Fair enough." I took the cup from his hand and downed it quickly, shuddering at the slight burn as the liquid went down my throat.

"You believed me way too easily," I smirked at his remark, rolling my eyes before responding.

"Well, you drank it as well so we would just be drugged together, and you would have to take responsibility." He smirked, shortening the distance between us.

"Dance with me?" He asked.

"I don't even know your name." I kidded.

I'm sure we were both feeling each other, so at this point, I didn't even care if is name was Gaylord, Sampson, or Billy Bob Jenkins (Apologies if that is your name for real) I'd still probably want to smash.

"Gio, now dance with me."

"Get me another drink first." He smirked, meeting my request as we shared more alcohol before he pulled me out into the crowd of gyrating bodies.

I grinned and started dancing to the beat of the mix that was playing.

"I haven't seen you around here. You must not go to Chaplin?" I questioned as I shook my hips against him suggestively.

"No. I start class on Monday though, art major." He replied, flashing another killer smile.

"No way." I paused in my grinding to stare at him.

"Yes, way." He chuckled.

I cheered, my more childish side coming out as the liquor started to take effect.

"Give me your number," I said, pulling up my shirt.

The amusement was evident on Gio's face as he shook his head, dragging me around with him as he searched for a marker, and proceeded to scribble his number elegantly onto my stomach as I giggled.

"Your turn." I snatched the marker and messily wrote my number on the first piece of available skin I could find, laughing all the way like an idiot.

"Are you drunk?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope. Not yet."

"We need to change that then. Let's get loose." He stated and dragged me off to the kitchen.

****

"Go, Kel!" Gio cheered, and I smiled down at him from my place on the island.

The crowd that was gathered around was full of mostly guys, and I was having a blast as I took my shirt off and flung it into the crowd earning wolf whistles. My grin widened as Gio hopped onto the island with me, and we began to dance on each other.

"Who wants to see this sexy guy shirtless?!" I asked before the song changed.

There was a ton of cheering, and I smirked at Gio and pulled his shirt apart, sending buttons flying everywhere before tossing his shirt into the crowd as well. Halfway into the second song, we had another shirtless boy jump onto the island with us, and we all danced together.

"Kellin!" I heard Remy's angry voice yell, and I quickly turned and stepped out of both guys arms.

"Shit." I cursed, and a majority of the guys starred between Remy and me.

"Come here. Now." He demanded, and I pouted as I hopped from the island and all the boys 'aww'ed'.

I collected my shirt from one of the guys and struggled to put it on, my brain clearing up enough to know that I probably cover up my constellation tattoo in case he hadn't seen it yet while I was dancing.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm having fun, aren't you?" I grinned widely at him.

"You're drunk." He stated, completely ignoring my question, much to my disappointment.

"Nuh uh! I'm not even slurring." I countered matter-of-factly as I danced on him.

"Look at me." He said as he held me by the shoulders.

I stopped and blinked up at his serious face.

"You need to go home."

"But I don't want to. I'm having fun." I pouted eyes going watery without my consent.

"Kellin." He said in a warning tone.

"Aw come on big bro. Let me have some fun. Please." I begged, batting my lashes up at him.

He shook his head before letting out a sigh.

"You stay in my sight at all times." He warned.

I cheered, giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek without thinking then dashed off back to Gio before I could regret what I did or have to deal with Remy's response.

(Probably should have waited to see how he would respond though *wink*).

"You look mighty excited," Gio remarked as he wrapped his hands around my waist, and we slowly moved to the beat.

"It's cause I am," I replied as I stepped closer to him.

"Wanna go dance more?" He suggested as he smiled down at me.

"Course." I chirped.

We made our way to the middle of the dance floor. Zed's Dead remix to 'Eyes on Fire' was playing and I sensually danced on Gio, my hands roaming his body.

"Who is that guy that's staring this way?" He asked, and I slightly turned my head and saw who he was talking about.

Devin was standing in the corner, staring at us with a not so pleasant look on his face. I waved a hand dismissively.

"That's just my brother," I answered as I stared at him as we swayed and danced.

"Then he wouldn't mind if I did this?" He stated, then slowly started to lean towards me; arms tightening around my waist, eyes flicking between mine and my lips.

His lips brushed lightly against mine before I was pulled roughly from his grip.

"It's time to leave," Devin said, glaring at Gio.

"What the hell Dev!" I exclaimed as I stumbled into him.

"Come on. Let's go." He growled.

"Woah you can't ju-" Gio started when Remy stepped between us, towering over him.

"He can, we're his brother's. It's our job to make sure he doesn't do anything  ** _stupid_**." The implication was evident as the two of them faced off, and the tension so thick, it could be cut with a knife.

"I don't know what your problem is dude, This is your second time interrupting his night. Let the boy choose what he wants to do with his life. You're just his brother, you don't  _own_  him." When the words left Gio's lips, my face turned white in fear.

"Devin, take Kellin to the car for me please." My older brother's voice was cold, which surprised me as usually it would be the hot-headed Devin who was easily provoked.

What surprised me, even more, was despite the apparent rage in Devin's eyes and his tight grip on my wrist, he still followed Remy's orders.

"No Remy, come on I'm leaving okay. Just leave him alone." I pleaded, struggling in Devin's grip.

"You don't have to leave Kellin; you could just stay with me." Gio was completely unaware of the danger he was talking himself into as I heard a growl come from Devin.

The look now on Remy's face was enough for me to know that he was infuriated, and the last thing I wanted was for a fight to break out because of me. He stayed there for a moment, fist clenching at his side, causing me to instinctively grab his arm.

"Come on, Remy, please. I'm leaving okay. Leave him alone. Let's just go home." I practically begged as I pulled on his arm.

He glanced back at me, and his eyes softened just the slightest as he let out a sigh before he turned to leave. They both started to walk towards the door, and I heaved a sight at the crisis averted as I scurried to keep up with my fuming mad brothers.

"When you're sober, you're never gonna hear the end of this," Devin said sternly to me as we made our way home for the night.

 


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5** _

I woke up the next morning with a raging headache, and I groaned loudly. I was a bit confused about how I got into bed, and the details from the party were a bit fuzzy as I grumbled to myself; a complete contrast to the floating feeling of last night . I brushed my hair from my face and froze at the sound of laughing. I glanced to the left and was met with the amused expression of Remy.

"Rough night, little brother?" He asked jokingly, and I growled at him; the smile that wasn’t really a smile replaced by shock and something else for a fraction of a second before returning.

“Obviously, my head is pounding, and it’s too bright. You seem like you’re in a good mood.” I mumbled pulling the covers over my head in an attempt to go back to sleep.

“You think so?” At his inquiry, I paused and peeked at him from under the blanket.

“You’re angry?” I questioned, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“Infuriated.” His calm tone was contradicting the words leaving his lips.

“Why?” No matter how hard I tried to recall, I couldn’t think of what had gotten him so angry.

“So, you don’t even remember the fact that you were in the middle of a party kissing and grinding on some random guy?” The color drained from my face, and I’m almost certain I stopped breathing for a minute.

“Downstairs within five minutes.” He left my room once he finished speaking, and I groaned at how stupid I was.

I buried myself in my blankets in hopes that if I stayed there long enough, they would forget everything that happened and leave me alone. I almost dozed off but was abruptly pulled from my bed by a less than happy Devin.

"Get your ass up and get dressed. Now." He commanded, then promptly exited my room.

Again, I groaned, lying on the floor for a few seconds before slowly standing. He sounded genuinely pissed, so I took my time finding something to put on before taking even longer to take my shower, hoping that time would lessen the anger. My aching stomach brought my attention to a partially removed number, and I sucked in a breath as the implications. The first being that I had gotten a number last night, and the second being, my brothers knew this and removed it, in turn, they probably saw the tattoo that I had been hiding from them for a long time now.

"Kellin Alonso McMaster! If you don't get your ass down here..." Remy let his threat trail off, and I hurried to get ready before rushing downstairs into the living room where my two brothers were waiting, one looking bored and the other fuming mad.

"Sit," Devin ordered, and I took a seat across from both of them, picking my nails because of his harsh stare.

"Mind telling us how you ended up at a party we clearly told you that you couldn't come to?" Devin asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Your backseat," I replied sheepishly as I bit my lip.

“And what about the guy you were all over last night?” Remy started.

“The one who had his tongue down your throat.” Devin practically growled.

“It was a mistake, I swear. I didn’t know he was going to do something so _**disgusting**_. I was drinking a lot, too; I wasn’t thinking clearly. I promise I won’t do something that vile again. You don’t have to worry.” I rushed to explain, throwing out excuses that I thought would get them off my back.

“You’re grounded,” Remy stated, and my eyes widened.

“You can’t do that.” I protested, sitting forward in my seat.

“I can. Unless you want me to tell dad. Granted, he would have other methods on how to deal with you. Seeing as he’s gone and I’m the oldest, you either listen to me, and we solve this without much problem, or I blow this out of proportion, and you have to deal with _his_ punishment.” There wasn’t an ounce of care in his voice as he spoke, his ankle crossed over his knee.

“Can Sky still come over at least? I already told her she could, her dad is home.” I said.

“N- “

“Rem, let her come,” Devin interjected, placing a hand on Remy’s knee, the two sharing a look.

“Thank yo- “

“Just because we’re letting her come over, doesn’t mean you’re any less grounded. No parties, no going out.” Before I could even get too excited, Remy said.

I’m almost certain that Remy was so harsh courtesy of Devin because the two of us would just end up fighting one another and I would never listen to a word he said. This was especially true as it seemed like Devin couldn’t stop himself from saying something that would piss me off, and I couldn’t stop myself from retorting. After getting chewed out by them for half an hour, they finally let me leave, and I immediately went upstairs to call Sky.

"He-"

"I'm on my way over." She cut me off, then hung up.

I stared at the blank screen of the phone then laughed at my choice of a best friend. She was a character, to say the least, but I wouldn’t have her any other way. She was at the door within 15 minutes, and we both happily ran up the stairs and slammed the door to my room; the scolding I had received earlier completely forgotten as we chatted. We spent the next couple of days hanging out, going to the mall, movies, and arcades between our breaks in classes without my brothers notice or just chilling at home.

Today, we were sitting in front of the TV playing Resident Evil on the PlayStation 3.

"Run. Kel, please run. All we have to do is last these last 5 minutes." She said.

"I am running, where are you?" I asked, looking around my screen for her.

"Don't worry about me, just run." She said, and I laughed.

After we lasted the 7 minutes, we got to the part where we had to get the device out of Jill's chest.

"Split up, when she shoots attack. Back away, then wait for her to shoot again okay?" I directed.

"Got it."

****

"Stop fucking killing her!" I yelled for about the thousandth time as Sky killed Jill yet again.

"I didn't try to, the bitch just made me mad." She growled, and I glared but laughed at her.

We worked together, and just as we were getting into a good rhythm and wearing her down, Sky shot her again, effectively killing Jill and ruining our progress. 

"Goddammit, Sky!" I cursed, throwing my controller down.

"I'm sorry." She laughed.

"I'm done playing with you. Let's go get some food." I suggested, and she put down her controller, and I shut off the game.

Her phone buzzed, and she stopped to look at it before fist-bumping with a squeal.

"What?" I asked, slipping on my shoes.

"Mom just texted, dad's been scheduled to go overseas for a month on a new project." She cheered.

"Want to drop your car off first?" I asked.

"Sure." She then ran upstairs to get her bag, then ran out of the door.

"Boys! We're going to get food and stuff, and I'm going to drop Sky’s car off, want anything?" I yelled up the stairs.

"No. Call when you're heading home." Remy.

"I'm good." Devin.

I shrugged then closed and locked the door behind me.

"Took you long enough. What were you doing, sucking them off?” Sky muttered before we got into our cars.

“Har har, very funny. You already know what happened this morning.” I rolled my eyes, referring to the fist fight Devin, and I got into because he wouldn’t stop commenting on the party situation.

“I still can’t believe that you kissed a random guy at a party in front of everyone.” She laughed, my face reddening as I started it up.

“I know. But he was cute and had an accent, and I was drinking, and just everything was so nice.” I grumbled.

“But you still like your brothers?”

“Ugh yes, I know. Something is seriously wrong with me, but I can’t help it. Have you seen them?” I lamented, tilting my head back as I stared at the ceiling of my car.

She snorted, shaking her head. “Let’s go loser.”

I laughed as well, and we both pulled away from my house. She dropped her car off in her driveway, yelling a quick greeting to her mom before we set off once again.

"Where do you want to eat?" I asked just as she was saying something along the lines of knowing what I needed to do next to get my brothers all hot and bothered. I blushed slightly at her vulgarity before I rolled my eyes.

She was insistent on telling me that they would enjoy the little schemes she came up with and appreciate them even if they might not show it, case in point, the fact that I sometimes dance around in skirts. She thought of the idea, and though I did enjoy wearing skirts, I’m almost certain they didn’t appreciate it as they used it to torment me every now and then.

"Not going to happen."

"Yeah right, but I feel like some Little Caesar's." She replied, answering my original question.

"Yes definitely, and we can get a deep, deep dish pizza." I agreed as I headed out.

Once we got to the pizza place, we ordered a pepperoni, sausage, and bacon deep, deep dish pizza and was eating it within 5 minutes.

"I had fun on my little break." She sighed as we sat in my car munching on pizza, her free hand running through my hair.

"Yeah. Fun." I didn't find the little prank she helped my brothers pull on me, leaving my hair hot pink.

"Oh come on, pink looks hot on you.” Despite her comforting words, she still laughed deviously.

“Oh, while we’re out and free from the watchful eyes of your brother’s we should go somewhere." She quickly changed the subject, causing me to roll my eyes at her.

"Whatever." I couldn’t stop the smirk on my face as I started up the car.

We jammed out to the blasting radio, and about 30 minutes later, we were pulling into the Edge, which is a laser tag arena plus mini golf, movie, and bistro.

"Laser tag?" She questioned.

"Yup."

****

"Go right. I'll take the left, rendezvous in the orange zone," I said, and she nodded before we split up.

I got into ninja/ special ops mode as I crept around corners in a crouched position. I heard footsteps and turned ready to shoot but was met with one of the guys that worked there that was just walking around with a fogger. (A/N: Yes, I’m aware that I take laser tag way too seriously. No, I do not regret it, and I’m not sorry.)

After nearly getting ambushed and coming in with a few points and two hits, I met with Sky in our area and we staked out the rest of the round scoping people and shooting them through the mirrors. We ended up playing two more rounds before Sky said she had to go back earlier than I had told the boys, so we wrapped up our game and made our way to her house. Moments later and we were pulling into her driveway.

"See you tomorrow, Pinky." She teased as she hopped out of the car.

"Yeah, whatever." I laughed and waved as she headed back into the house.

Once she was inside, I backed out and made my way home, looking at the dark grey sky that was just begging to start raining.

 


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6** _

As I was on my way home, I picked up my phone and tried to call both Remy and Devin, but neither of them answered the phone. I sent a quick message to let them know that I was on my way home and that they didn't need to worry about me before tossing my phone to the side and singing along to the music on the radio. It was about a 30-minute drive to get back to the house, and once I got in the door, there was silence on the whole first floor.

I made my way up the stairs and checked Devin's room. After finding a locked door and blasting music, I decided to return to my hermit ways and chill in my bedroom, seeing as I had nothing else to do. Inspiration struck as I looked out the window at the darkening sky, the clouds changing color as the storm started rolling in. I pulled out my paint and canvas, setting it on the easel before getting to work on something that I wanted to paint for a while. It was a piece of a girl sitting in a darkened room crying, pooling blood under her as well as down her arms. Clutched in her hands, a white rose with parts stained with her blood.

It was something about the soon to be stormy weather that gave me the push to pick up the brush. After I had finished with the minor details, I got an idea for a different painting, so I pulled out a new canvas. On this one, I painted a boy, the whole picture black and white but the one thing I made sure to color was his eyes, of which I made an electric blue that gave his eyes that tinge of mischief and matched perfectly with his smirked lips. I looked over both pieces, and once I was satisfied, I set them up to dry before cleaning myself up in the bathroom. The thunder started rumbling in the sky after I put on clothes, so I made sure to close my window before looking for something else to entertain myself.

After sitting around for a few minutes, only to get increasingly more bored, I decided to go see what Remy was up to. I skipped towards his room, which was on the opposite end of the hall from mine and didn't bother to knock as I swung the unlocked door open. I _froze_ , eyes widening in shock and at the same time, glazing over with yet to be shed tears. I turned quickly on my heels and rushed out of the room and the house, jamming my keys into the ignition and starting the car. I didn’t think, my brain was completely empty as my skin heated up, and tears fell with increasing intensity down my face while I tried my best to hold them in.

I didn't even look back as I pulled out of the driveway; wanting to be anywhere but there. I don't know why it hurt so much. Well, I do, but I would never have guessed that they would do _that_. That, being fucking a classmate of mine by the name of Kate. She was gorgeous, but it was the fact that the three of them were together. It made my blood boil and my heart break simultaneously. Dammit. I don't know why this makes me so frustrated. I angrily wiped at the tears that continued to fall and cursed as the sky chose that exact moment to open and the rain began to fall. I was lost, I didn’t know what to do or how to process it. I was purely acting on impulse, sadness, and anger.

My phone rang, and I glance at it to see Remy's smiling face. I ignored it, rubbing my eyes as the sadness and anger consumed me, my hearing reduced to a dull ringing as my breathing became haggard in my angry attempt to stop crying. Forcefully trying to stop myself from feeling hurt over it.

I pulled forward and had to jam on my breaks, honking my horn angrily as a car sped in front of me through the intersection. I continued onward, going slower, but my heart was still pounding. I don’t know for which reason, the near miss or the fact that I was still angry that I couldn’t be what my brothers wanted, as fucked up as that sounded.

"This is what you get for being so stupid. What did you think was going to happen Kellin?" I scolded myself as I squinted trying to see through the tears and heavy rain.

Even with the wipers on the highest setting, I couldn't see the lines on the street or what or who was in front of me as I got further to the outside of town. My phone rang again, and this time, it was Devin. Again, I ignored it, making random turns hoping that the distance would clear my mind but only succeeded in making me think about it more.

Their faggot brother crying bloody murder because he got his feelings hurt, pathetic. They continued to call and text me, and I continued to ignore them. Self-deprecating thoughts filled my head before I got another call.

"What?" My voice sounded strangled and hurt even to my ears.

"Kel, where are you!?" Remy asked frantically.

"Out. I'm driving." I kept my reply short, trying my best to control my crying so he wouldn’t hear.

“It’s not safe for you to be out in this weather, come back please.” There was obvious concern in his voice despite the panicked undertones.

“Don’t feel like it.” I stopped at another intersection, leaning forward to see if I could see coming cars.

I don’t think I could see them right now. Not with my head space and the many things I was so afraid to tell them. So many emotions and thoughts swirling in my head as my leg bounced in anxiousness. I looked around again, tired of waiting as I didn’t see any traffic at the stop sign.

"Kel, you gotta-" The rest of his words were lost as a blaring horn ripped my attention to the left where the cars lights came out of nowhere.

It was nothing I could do to stop the impact as it rocked my car, and I screamed as it spun and flipped, causing me to hit my head and dark spots to fill my vision.

...

"...K-Kellin...Kellin where are you!? Dammit answer me, please tell me you're okay!!" I faintly heard him screaming as I tried to stay awake, the process becoming increasingly harder as I struggled to catch a decent breath.

...

"Kel!" It sounded as if he was crying as his voice faded more.

"Please...help." I could faintly hear my own voice, and I prayed that he heard me.

"Kellin, you ha-..."

Darkness....

.

.

.

It felt like hours of darkness before the screeching sounds of sirens roused my consciousness and at that moment, I wish it hadn’t. All that being awake brought me was mumbled voices speaking incoherently and pain, so much pain and I just wanted it all to stop. I wanted so badly for everything just to stop and to get back the silence and peace I once had. The car jolted, and I groaned trying to move but wincing at the searing pain in my abdomen as my head throbbed.

"Kellin." The voice sounds awfully familiar, but I couldn't place it accurately, neither could I answer as another groan of pain left my lips when more metal was pulled away.

Unknown voices surrounded me, and then I felt hands reaching in and freeing me from my seatbelt while others pulled me from my mangled car.

"You're going to be okay just hang in there okay?" I'm not sure who that was, as mostly everything around me was a blurred mess, but if they said I was going to be okay, then I sure hoped they were right.

I faintly heard my brothers and wanted nothing more than to tell them that I was okay, or going to be okay, because I could vaguely hear them panicking and it seemed as though they were trying to get to me with how much they were arguing with the first responders. I opened my mouth to tell them not to worry, but I began to cough instead.

The coughing became worse as I spit out what was likely blood if the copper taste was any indication, and voices became urgent as I faintly heard someone saying that we needed to hurry as I was rushed into the ambulance. The pain became too much and coupled with the coughing and the sudden feeling that I was suffocating I succumbed to darkness once more.

 


	8. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_ **

"What am I going to do? ...What are we going to do? ... I can't fucking lose him!" I heard a voice yell.

"I never even got to tell him..." They were sobbing, but there was nothing I could do.

I didn't have control over my body, but I could hear everything, and right now, my hearing was filled with wrenching sobs on either side of me as fingers lightly brushed my face.

"Kellin, please wake up. For me... Please, I need to know that you're going to be okay." Remy's voice sounded broken as the stroking on my cheek continued.

I wanted so badly to hold his hand and tell him that I was okay, but still, my body was unresponsive. A ringing sound was heard and quickly silenced, only for it to ring once more before Remy spoke angrily.

“Now’s not a good time, Sky.” There was silence after that, but I was lost.

Sky called my brother? Why? Why did she need to call them, how many times had she called? My thoughts jumped to another idea at what was said next.

"5 surgeries. He went through five fucking surgeries because of  ** _us_**." Devin said, sounding completely angry with himself.

My hand twitched at hearing this new information. Five surgeries, how long have I been out?

"Kellin?" They both questioned with voices full of hope, and again, I felt my hand twitch the slightest bit, but that was the extent of my movement.

"Can you hear us?" Devin asked, grasping my hand tightly.

I wanted to grip his hand, but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't say anything, and I wanted so badly to scream. A long lingering kiss to the corners of my mouth followed by sniffling before I no longer felt them nearby, but I didn't hear the door open or close meaning they didn't leave the room.

Were they going to stay with me after all of this? Moreover, did they just kiss me so close to my lips? Kellin, stop it. This is what got you in this situation in the first place — all these delusional thoughts-. Something didn't feel right; something was not right at all; everything hurts. I can’t breathe. Then the heart rate monitor picked up, and chairs scraped the floor as the nurse’s button was pressed just as people, presumably doctors, were rushing in.

"Kellin. What's wrong with him?" One of them asked frantically; their voices muffled as the little bit of consciousness I had begun to slip.

.

.

"....Crashing?"

What? Crashing?

.

.

.

Darkness

****

"Don't fucking scare me like that again you hear me?" Remy said, and I felt tears hitting my face.

"It's going to be okay... It  ** _has_**  to be okay." Devin assured.

An aching pain started up throughout my whole body, mostly my head, causing me to groan.

"Kel?" Their voices were full of concern.

I willed myself to open my eyes.

They slowly opened and focused on my brothers, who were hovering over me.

"W-what... what happened?" I asked, voice sounding rough to my ears.

It was kind of obvious but I couldn't stop myself from asking. Within seconds Remy was placing a cup of water to my lips, and I greedily took it; the cold water sending shivers down my spine as Devin called for the nurse. A few minutes later and the doctor was coming into the room and checking me out and asking if I felt any pain.

He informed me that I would still need to stay in a while longer before I could go home as he adjusted the drip then left the room.

"I would punch you, but you're hurt right now. Just don't ever fucking scare us like that again you hear?" Remy scolded, and I bit my lip to keep from smiling at how worried he was over me.

I nodded instead, and he wiped his eyes, as did Devin.

"You two are crying over me?" I know the answer, yet it still comes out as a question.

"Of course, you little shit. No matter how much shit we put you through, you're still our baby bro and we still love you." Devin said sternly.

"Don't make me cry. My head is killing me." I sniffled, trying to blink back tears.

"Oh, God, don't start crying." Remy groaned, and I laughed only to regret it as the pain started up.

"Serious question though... How long have I been out?" I asked, painfully moving my uninjured arm up to brush my fingers through my hair.

"Almost a month," Devin replied, and my eyes widened.

"What?!" I yelled as I tried to sit up but instantly collapsed in pain.

"Shit. Are you alright?" They both asked as they crowded around me, probing and prodding.

"I'm fine." I wheezed out, clutching my ribs. My leg was heavily cast with the other only up to mid-calf while my left arm was in a cast and abdomen heavily bandaged.

My hand went up to my forehead and felt the bandages there as well. I looked back to my brothers who had saddened look on their faces.

"The internal damage was worse. Nothing permanent but the doctor told us that you are going to need plenty of time to recover from all the broken stuff." Remy explained, running his fingers through my now faded pink hair.

"Broken is such a strong word. I prefer the term permanently bruised." I pouted as he continued to twist his fingers through the neglected locks, and I could feel my eyelids getting heavy from his actions.

"Someone's sleepy." Devin teased, and I rolled my eyes.

“I've slept long enough. I'm not slee..." I never got to finish my sentence because I drifted off to sleep.

****

"...by get up.” Devin's gentle voice pulled me from a peaceful sleep.

I slowly blinked my eyes open to find Remy with a bag slung over his shoulder as Devin sat next to me, playing in my hair.

"How long have I been asleep?" I questioned, glancing at them in their fresh clothes.

"A while," Devin replied, lightly scraping my scalp which caused me to shudder at how good it felt.

"No. Don't stop," I whined as he stopped playing with my hair and they both tensed before he smiled and continued to scratch my head.

"Get up sleepy head. The doctor cleared you, but you still have to take it easy," Remy informed.

****

I didn't know that taking it easy meant that they would spoil me for weeks. I couldn't do anything on my own, and that included going to the bathroom and showering.

I sat on the couch with my legs propped up and my head in Devin's lap as he played in my hair while watching the game, which seemed to be a regular occurrence for them.

Remy was in the kitchen cooking dinner, which would be my job, but as I said, they barely let me do anything. Sometime during the second half of the game, I had to pee, but I didn't want to disturb him because he seemed really into it. I began to bounce my not so horrible leg, fully intent on holding it until the game went off seeing as it was a no commercial game. Devin looked down at me and smirked.

"You have to go to the bathroom, don't you?" He asked, and I instantly stopped bouncing my leg.

"No," I replied way to quickly, and he chuckled.

"Sure...Come on." He said, ushering me up.

"No, I'm fine. We can wait until the game goes off." I insisted, but he ignored me as he picked me up and carried me to the bathroom as if I weighed nothing.

I made quick work of peeing and washing my hands before I was promptly carried back into the living room. Before Devin could sit down again, the doorbell rang, and he went to get it.

Sky pushed passed him and came rushing over to me, punching me in the shoulder before hugging me, being mindful of my casts.

"I still can’t believe you went and got yourself hurt. What the hell were you even thinking?" She scolded as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Aww chick, I didn't need you fussing over me. I already had enough of that from my brothers; they won't let me do anything. I'm fine now though, so no need to fret." I ranted with a pout.

I found out some time after being discharged from the hospital that they ignored Sky’s attempts at messaging me and very rarely opened the door for her when I had first started my recovery period. Now though, she was like a hovering mom, coming by now and then with random gifts to aid in my healing, as well as to relieve me from my brother’s care.

"Well, as I'm your best friend and all, and you would have no life without me. I got you something. Think, mental recovery." She said, perking up.

"What?" I asked, slightly curious about what she was talking about.

She pulled out a ticket and handed it to me. I felt my heart rate pick up, and I nearly squealed as I read the ticket. She freaking got me a ticket to an Imagine Dragons concert that was in few days, by then I would have gotten out of these blasted casts.

"Oh my...." I didn't know how to respond.

"I know...I'm the best right?" She said with a smile.

"The best, oh my God. I could kiss you right now." I beamed, looking at the ticket, then at her.

"Please don't." She replied with a laugh, and I gave her a fake hurt look.

"You need to do something with that." She replied, picking up some of my growing hair.

It was a smidge passed my shoulders, my roots were probably showing, and the color had faded almost entirely.

"You’re going to fix it, aren't you?" I questioned, and she grinned.

"Yup."

****

"Just hold still I'm nearly done rinsing it out." She reprimanded me as I was hunched awkwardly over the tub, and my fully casted leg started itching.

"But it itches," I whined, trying to reach the spot as she kept my head under the spray.

Unlike last time, she decided to color it a lighter pink. The water was soon cut off, and she tossed a big towel over my head before ruffling it to get most of the water out.

Afterward, she just blow-dried it while brushing through it seeing as she had already cut it, so it stopped a little above my shoulders.

"Done." She exclaimed, and I looked in the mirror.

"I like this. I don't know if I'll keep it though, but I like it." I said as I took in my reflection.

She then helped me to exit the bathroom. We hung out for a few hours before she jumped from the couch, saying she had to get home to finish one of her projects in her Japanese class that she had forgotten to do. She also said that she would continue to keep me up to speed in my classes, as she was the one that faithfully dropped off and turned in all my makeup assignments, much to my annoyance.

The two days before I could get my casts removed acted as if they couldn't go by any faster. Devin and Remy chose those two days to finally decide to go back to school, seeing as they stayed home with me for the duration of my hospital stay and recovery time. They weren't heartless because they had brought my paints, pencils, and a few canvases down for me to entertain myself with while they were gone. My phone buzzed, and I looked at the unknown number with furrowed eyebrows. I opened the message and quickly deleted it after reading:

'Hey, cutie.'

It was the second one I had received. I painted for a bit before playing games on my phone until they got back, and when they did, we ate, then one of them would find themselves playing with my hair until I went to sleep.

The day my casts came off was the day things went back to the way they were before my accident. Sure, they were still a bit protective of me, but all the closeness and carrying stopped. The only thing that didn't was the hair playing, now and then that became a tug accented with a snide remark, to which I rolled my eyes, already seeing it coming. At least it was toned down from when it was the hot pink.

School was tough, but a few extra hours in the library got me caught up on the stuff that I needed to get caught up on. I didn't see Gio in my art block, so I assumed that he had it on a different day than me. My phone buzzed once I was leaving the library, and I checked it to see that it was a few unknown numbers that mistakenly added me to their group chat and not a certain Brit.

I deleted it, then my reminder went off. The screen read

"Baes' game."

"Oh yeah. They did have a game tonight." I thought to myself as I made my way over to the library to kill time before the game started.

****

We won, but it was an intense game. I waited for them to get done but ended up just going home remembering that they always had an after-game celebration/ party and I would rather not go through a repeat of the last time I went to a party.

It was around 2 am when I got a drunken call from Devin. I was half asleep and combined with trying to get a sloppy drunk Devin to tell me where they were; you could guess it was a hard task.

I eventually figured out and was glad it was in walking distance, not really, but it was for me, I could bring the idiot's car back. Getting them both in the car was a long and tiring process because they didn't trust strangers or want to get kidnapped. After Remy vomited near the side of the car, Devin tried to run away, and nearly 30 minutes of fighting with them both, I was finally able to get them into the car.

I rolled my eyes as I huffed and switched the locks so they wouldn’t try to get out. I had the radio on my type of music, and they didn't mind it in their drunken states as Devin tapped his thigh, well tried to tap his leg, to the beat and Remy head banged; so hard in fact, that he hit his head and then started to curse out the dashboard.

Devin began to try to growl the lyrics, and I snickered to myself no matter how hard I tried to be mad.

The following day was spent with them battling hangovers and me being a grumpy, sleep-deprived disaster. I considered this their payback for my hospital trip. Later that day, and they were back to normal, and I was still dead tired, deciding that I needed a nap.

Before I was fully asleep, my notifications went off, and I opened my eyes so I could see the screen.

Concert Tomorrow

7:30 pm

Tomorrow is going to be a fun day. 

 


	9. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_ **

"You sure you're going to be okay, right?" Remy asked for the hundredth time as I slipped on some white converse.

He had been asking me all day if I was sure I was okay to go to a concert even though I've been talking about it all day.

"Yes, Remy I'm fine. It's just a concert." I replied, running my fingers through my hair.

I decided that I was going to keep it light pink because it looked adorable, that and the fact that Remy and Devin loved to play with it now that it was this color. Sure, it was accompanied by teasing and name calling, but I secretly thought they just wanted to play with my hair.

"Have fun, be safe, and call me as soon as you get there." He demanded, and I laughed as I nodded.

"Serious Kel." He replied.

"Yeah, I'm serious," I assured before making my way out of the house and into my car.

I was surprised that they were okay with me going to this Imagine Dragons concert because they have been protective of me going places alone ever since the hospital thing.

They were touring with Coldplay and The Script, and I would have caught a fit if they didn't let me go and I'm pretty sure they knew it too. It was about 45 minutes to Belaire Arena, and before I got out of the car, I made sure to call Remy so he wouldn't flip his shit.

After hanging up with him, I hopped out of my car and hurriedly got in the line to enter the arena, slightly upset that Sky couldn't come because of 'family issues' aka her dad. Considering that I got there a little on the earlier side because I'm such a fanboy, I got a good spot.

I was bouncing with excitement as the crowd thickened and the lights dimmed. Light fog started filling the stage as The Script took the stage first. They performed about six songs to which I sang and semi-danced to along with the people smashed against me.

"Sorry for butt raping you!" A way to familiar voice shouted over the music.

I turned, and a huge smile made its way onto my face as I saw that it was Gio. We had been talking for quite a while... That was after the fact that I finally realized that the unknown number I kept deleting with the 'hey cutie' messages was his instead of some old creep.

"Oh, my God! Gio!" I screamed, throwing my arms over his shoulders in a tight hug.

"Kel?" He asked in surprise.

"Like the hair?" I asked, and he grinned.

"Sexy." He replied before bursting in laughter.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” I asked.

“I didn’t know I was coming either. My sister surprised me with it last minute.” He replied, grinning widely.

We hung out for the remainder of the concert, singing and dancing to the music and just having a good time. Once the concert was over, he slung his arm around me, and we exited the arena with huge smiles on our faces.

"Oh my God, did you not see Dan and how he kept looking at us?!?" I ranted as we made our way to the parking lot.

“I’m pretty sure he was looking at everyone,” Gio replied skeptically.

“Bullshit. I could swear he was looking directly into my soul. And he freaking held my hand.” My adrenaline was through the roof as I bounced on my toes.

"Okay love, I believe you. Where have you been, though? I haven't seen you in classes- or on campus for that matter." He said as we chose a spot to stand and talk.

"I'm in class now, but I kinda got into an accident that I’m just now recovering from," I replied with a shrug, and he gaped at me.

"Yeah, I know I'm pretty badass." I stuck my tongue out and smiled, turning his gloomy and concerned expression into a small smile.

"Glad to see you joking about it." He replied and lightly ruffled my hair, causing me to glare playfully at him.

"Yeah. I'm tired of being depressed...I want a tattoo." I thought randomly out loud.

"A tattoo?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, it’s been a while since I got my first one and I think it’s time for some new ink. You know, YOLO or whatever." I replied, and he laughed loudly before walking me to my car.

****

"Remind me again how you talked me into this?" He asked.

"Because you couldn't resist the temptations of my sexy pink hair," I replied.

I held his hand as he sat in the chair as the guy finished up his tattoo, a pair of lips on his pelvic bone. I chose to get an anchor with a rope wrapped around it on the right side of my lower back so it could be easily hidden if needed. It will probably be more times than not because the boys would most likely flip shit if they found out that I got another tattoo. Pretty hypocritical seeing as Devin had a few but reasons and stuff.

Once Gio was finished, we paid the guy before going out for some frozen yogurt.

"I know that you were in the hospital and what not, but since you're okay, don't be a stranger, we can so hang more." He said, and I laughed.

"Sure thing, but you do know that we will at least be in one class together, right?" I asked before spooning some fro-yo into my mouth.

"You know what I mean." He laughed before dabbing some of his frozen yogurt on my nose.

I stared, crossed my eyes to look at my nose, and then licked the fro-yo from it; all while he laughed. We ended up hanging out for a few hours until I got a text from Devin telling me that I needed to make my way home. We said our goodbyes, and he surprised me by kissing me on the corner of my lips before I got into my car and made my way home with a red face.

I sat in my car for a few minutes even after I was in the driveway with a goofy smile on my face. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a knocking on my window, which caused me to jump and manic laughter to erupt from Remy.

"That wasn't funny!" I yelled as I hopped out of the car.

By this point, he was squatting while clutching his stomach as tears streamed down his face.

"Y-yes it w-was." He choked out between laughs.

I scoffed at him, giving him a rough push before going into the house. I spoke to Devin, who grunted at my presence, his eyes glued to a game on the TV before going into my room.

I pretty much just stared at my paintings and such until my phone pinged letting me know I had a text.

"Hey, cutie. I made it home, have you? ;p"

The message was from 'That One Brit Gio ❤, ' and I instantly perked up.

"Yeah, just in my room. Sup?" Was my witty response before I facepalmed myself.

Minutes later, I got a response.

"Nothing. I'm bored."

"Glad to know your life is meaningless without me." I quickly type back, and that's how our nightly convos started.

No matter if we had hung out together that day or had homework/ projects to do- or even my sacred Sky time- we would text or call each other all night until one of us fell asleep. It got to the point where I was looking forward to 6 o'clock when we would usually begin our conversations.

Last night brought disappointment because I didn't get a text or call from him, so of course, I ranted to Sky about it, like I do with everything about my personal life, and she proceeded to tell me how much Gio has me hooked.

I denied it, of course, because she already knew how I felt about him. We were just close friends, really close friends that hung out, and went to diners and movies together, and did other fun activities, and maybe kissed a few times; only as friends. Okay, perhaps he was slowly starting to become a bit more than that, but currently, I was sticking to the fact that we were nothing but close friends. She called bullshit, and we both laughed it off before switching to the topic of parties.

After further discussion, we decided that since my brothers were going to be out of town because of an away game; I was going to be hosting a party. This, of course, prompted a whole bunch of planning before we agreed that it would be on Saturday night, which was tomorrow, and after that, we hung up our video call, and I was left bored with nothing to do.

I decided to sketch, but sketching turned into a few new paintings.

"I'm going to need more wall space," I muttered to myself as I looked at the painting and sketches that covered the walls.

I was just finishing up a painting; it was of two guys, one in a grey shirt and black sweats and he was holding back a white-haired guy in a colorful suit as a girl walked away from the pair, seemingly unaware of the struggle with the boys but had a pained expression on her face. At the bottom, I decided to caption it 'Beautiful Liar.'

After a once over and final corrections, I called it done and hung it up to dry. I nearly jumped out of my skin as my phone started to vibrate loudly, and after a glance at the clock, a grin spread across my face as I rushed to pick up my phone. 'That One Brit Gio ❤' was on my lock screen, and I hurriedly opened my phone and went into messages

"Put on some clothes, then get your sexy ass out here ;p!"

 


	10. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_ **

A huge smile made its way onto my face as I read the message. I tossed my phone on the bed then rushed into the bathroom to wash my hands of rogue paint splatters. Once I rid myself of the paint, I gave myself a once over in the mirror, pulling my shirt over my head and going into the closet for a better fitting one. I then grabbed my phone and wallet before jogging down the stairs, fixing my hair in the process. I shrugged into my leather jacket before heading out the door where Gio was waiting for me.

"Hey, cutie." He greeted as he ruffled my hair before pulling me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Fucking hell. Let me go you devilish Brit." I said, gasping for breath.

He laughed but released me, and I fixed my hair with a pout.

“I’m going back inside. You messed up my hair, and I just fixed it.” I played up my annoyance as I crossed my arms, turning my back to him with an exaggerated huff.

"I guess you don't want to know what I spent all yesterday planning, do you?" He teased, and I instantly perked up, turning back towards him.

"Tell me! Tell me!" I exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

He chuckled then gestured to his car.

"After you." He said, and I practically sprinted to the car.

He laughed at me then started it up, waiting on me to fasten my seat belt before pulling away from the house.

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going?" I asked, and he smirked, shaking his head.

"Where's the fun in that?"

....:::: 30 Minutes Later::::....

"The ice rink!?" I asked as we pulled into the parking lot of the arena.

"You don't like it?" He questioned and I nearly choked.

"No, I love it. I haven't been in ages now." I said, trying to hop out of the car.

I say trying, because I forgot I still had my seat belt on, and nearly choked myself in my haste to exit the car. He laughed as he undid my seat belt as I bolted out of the car and rushed towards the entrance. I turned and saw him walking towards me with two pairs of skates over his neck.

"You got me skates?" I asked.

"'Course I did." He replied, slinging an arm around my shoulder as we made our way into the rink.

A blush made its way onto my face as we went to the bench to lace up.

"Why did you stop skating?" He asked as we carefully made our way onto the ice.

"Well, I never really had anyone to go with me because Sky was... let's just say, her and ice aren't friends," I replied as we held hands while making our way around the ice.

"Your brothers wouldn't come with you?" He questioned.

"Did you not hear your sentence." I snorted, breaking away from him as I started to skate backward, beaming at him as I still had it.

"I was hoping for the cliché teach you how to skate thing, but I guess that won't be happening." He tsk’ed and I laughed, holding my hands out to him.

He took them and together; we skated around for a while, and before long, it wasn't that many people left on the ice.

"I wanna try something," I said then skated ahead, picking up speed before trying to do an axel and failing as I fell right on my ass.

"Guess I got rusty." I groaned as Gio skated over to me with his lip between his teeth and amusement in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked, lending me a hand.

"I don't still got it," I mumbled as I rubbed my sore butt after getting up.

"I could kiss it and make it feel better." He offered as he laughed.

"You could do a little more and make it  _sore_  as well," I replied with a wink.

He got a devious look on his face, and I squealed before racing off trying to escape.

"Get back here you pink haired minx!" He yelled after me, and I laughed as I dodged another one of his attacks.

"You'll never take me alive you sexy Brit." I laughed, turning to see that he was getting closer to me.

I squeaked rather loudly as I tried to dodge him again, but his arm was wrapped securely around me as we turned and nearly fell.

"Gotcha." He whispered in my ear.

"What are you going to do with me?" I whispered back.

He smirked at me as he led me off of the ice and we put back on our shoes.

"You'll see."

****

"How did you know I love to eat here?" I asked as the hostess sat us at the booth.

"I'm a wizard." He replied with a cheeky grin.

I laughed, not even looking at the menu because I already knew what I wanted. I ordered a mango tea while Gio got Sprite. When the waitress arrived at the table with our drinks, we decided to order. He went with ribs, and I chose to have steak this time around.

She wrote down our orders then left us in peace.

"Is this how you treat all of your friends?" I asked before taking a sip of my tea.

"No, just you." He replied, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Wow. I feel really special." I said, holding my heart.

"'Cause you are." He smiled at me.

We finished our meal and talked more. We shared a brownie desert before he took my hand and led me out after paying the bill.

"Why does this seem like a date?" I asked as we got into the car and he headed off to yet another unknown location.

A few minutes later, we were pulling up to the park, and I smiled.

"Race you to the swings!" I called.

"Winner gets a kiss." He finished, and we hopped out of the car and ran towards the empty set of swings.

Due to his long legs though, he ended up winning and laughing at my pouted face.

"Where's my kiss?" He asked, and I huffed.

I went to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head, and I ended up kissing his lips. I pulled away with a cheeky smile.

"If you wanted a kiss on the lips, all you had to do was ask." I teased.

"Get over here then." He said, pulling me to him and kissing me again.

We spent nearly an hour on the swings seeing who could get the highest and just playing around.

"Let's go to the fountain," I suggested, jumping off of the swing.

He hopped off as well and wrapped an arm around me as we made our way down the path that led to the massive fountain in the middle. 

"I love this fountain," I said, hopping onto the edge and making my way around it.

"Yeah, it is pretty." He said, smiling up at me and I wobbled and nearly fell.

"You don't know how much money I threw in there," I said glancing at the coins at the bottom.

"You should count it." I furrowed my eyebrows before screaming as I fell into the fountain.

"You dick." I sputtered as I hurriedly pulled my phone from my pocket and sat it on the ledge along with my wallet, thanking Devin for making me get a waterproof case because I had a habit of washing my phones.

"You love me, though." He replied.

"Whatever," I mumbled as I climbed out.

"You look adorable when you're wet." He laughed, and I grumbled and hurriedly hugged him, successfully soaking his clothes.

"Okay. I deserved that." He replied.

"Yeah, you did," I replied, sticking my tongue out as we headed back to the car to go home.

"Keep it out, and I might just put it to use." He teased, and I quickly closed my mouth.

"Are you flirting with me, Sir?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course. It's only right to flirt with my boyfriend." He replied, and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Was that your way of asking me to be your boyfriend?" I rose an eyebrow.

"Did it work?" He asked.

“Hmm, I’ll think about it. I would have said yes, too, but you went and messed it up. It was promising until you got me all wet.” I said coyly.

“Allow me to make it up to you then?” He pulled me close and placed a kiss on my head.

“If you can.” I kept up my act.

“Will you accept my sincere apology and forgive this lowly one for his actions and give him the privilege to call you theirs?” He laid his accent on thick as he dropped down to his knees in front of me.

My eyes widened in shock before I put on a thinking face — hand stroking a nonexistent beard as I smiled.

"Course," I answered, and he pulled me back to his car.

"Movie night and chill?" I asked as he pulled from the parking spot.

"Sure," He replied with a shrug.

****

"You look ridiculous." I laughed as I looked him up and down.

"I mean, if you weren't so short, we wouldn't have this problem." He stated, tugging the shorts I let him borrow down a bit.

"Oh shut up and come cuddle with me, the movie's about to start," I replied as I rolled my eyes.

He hopped onto the couch and pulled me under him as I tossed the blankets over us.

"What movie did you pick?" He asked.

"Poltergeist."

****

"I don't know why I picked this movie," I mumbled as I hid under the covers.

"Oh, it's not that bad." Gio laughed.

"I hate clowns. I freaking hate them." I said, peeking from under the blankets only to cower away as the clown attacked the little boy.

"Is that part over yet?" I asked, and he patted me on the shoulder.

I only screamed at the part where the daughter got grabbed, and when the mom touched the husband’s shoulder. Other than that, the movie was more suspenseful than it was scary. After the movie was over, we ended up watching Halloween, Annabel/ and The Perfect Guy before deciding to watch The Maze Runner.

"Hey, Gio, did you see that?" I asked with widened eyes.

"...Gio?" I turned to see that he was fast asleep with his arm still wrapped around me.

I smiled, pecked his nose then went back to the movie.

It was nearing the end of the movie when my eyes began to drop, and sleep started to take over.

****

"Kel...Kel, wake up." Sky whispered as she lightly smacked my cheek.

"What?" I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"First, when did this happen? The last I checked, we were all just buddies. Second, I've been calling you since early this morning. Did you forget we're having a party tonight?" She replied, crossing her arms.

"Um, last night," I said as she squealed loudly before bouncing around.

"Wait, that means you can't have fun at the party tonight." She replied.

"Says who?" I questioned, working Gio's arm from off of me and standing.

"Get lover boy up; we have things to do." She instructed, heading over to the kitchen.

"Gio. Wake up." I called, shaking his shoulder.

He groaned and turned away from me with a few low mumbles.

"Stupid boy," I mumbled as I shook him some more until he finally decided to get up.

"Good morning." He said after stretching out.

"Afternoon," I replied.

"What do you wanna do today?" He asked.

"You should go home and get clothes because we are throwing a party tonight," I replied.

"K. Be back in a few." He stated, pecking me on the lips before heading out of the door.

"You guys are so cute." Sky said as she came back to the living room.

I blushed before we got to work setting up the music and cleaning up the mess Gio and I made last night. He came back with booze, and we added it to the supply on the counter.

"Ready for the surprise?" I asked, and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Sure?" He said, and Sky and I grinned as we flipped the lights and turned on the black lights.

"Awesome."

****

The party was in full swing, and everyone was having fun. Sky had on tons of glow bracelets as we both danced in the middle of the crowded living room.

"I'm gonna go get another drink," I yelled to Sky, and she waved me off.

I went into the slightly less crowded kitchen and fixed me up a glass of Remy and cranapple juice. I sipped on it as I leaned against the counter.

"Look what I found," Gio said, holding up my hula hoop.

"Oh hell yeah!" I exclaimed as I grabbed it out of his hand.

I finished my drink then picked out a spot on the floor. 'Hypnotic,' the Vanic x Zella version, was playing and I started a little routine that I made up. The hoop was flashing, and others danced around me as I spun and did tricks with the hula hoop.

Once the song ended, I got claps and someone's arms wrapped around my waist. I turned and smiled up at Gio.

"That was sexy as fuck." He said in my ear, and I laughed.

"How many numbers do you think I'll get?" I teased, and his arms tightened around me.

"None. The only number you need is mine." He replied, then leaned down and captured my lips, biting it roughly.

"Kinky," I said after he pulled away.

"Yeah, cause I'm Daddy as fuck." He replied.

"Hell yeah, you are." I agreed, pecking him on the lips before pulling him into the kitchen for more drinks.

****

"Kellin you're drunk." Gio slurred, and I laughed.

"N-no I'm not," I replied as I danced on him.

It was around 2 am, the party was still going on, and I was having a ball.

"Yeah." He disagreed as his fingers flexed on my hips, causing me to moan lightly.

“Hey, bend down here I have to tell you something important.” I giggled, and Gio complied with a curious smile on his face.

“What is it?” He asked.

"I'm horny.” I giggled into his ear, and he pulled back, shocked.

“What do you want me to do about that?” He raised a brow, causing me to bite my lip at how attractive he was.

“You caused it. Take responsibility.”

"Wh-" I cut him off with a kiss.

His hands trailed lower, and I moaned into his mouth.

"I want you," I whispered in his ear as he firmly gripped my ass.

"I want you too." He groaned before pressing harder into me.

I pulled back and took his hand, pulling him to the steps and stumbling up them. I pushed open a door, and we stumbled inside, and before the door was fully closed, his hands were on me, and our clothes were coming off.

"This your room?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter, just take your pants off and get over here," I said, pulling off my pants as well.

He pushed me back on the bed and quickly followed.

"Have you ever had..." He trailed off.

"No, just toys." I shook my head, and he cursed.

"Just fuck me." I urged, and he stared at me.

"I’m not going to just fuck you. Where’s the lube? " He replied, and I growled at him.

"I don't care about that. I need you in me now." I pleaded, he growled as he gripped my hips and pulled me closer.

“Kellin.” He pressed himself against me, yet held me still when I tried to rut against him.

“You’ll get what you want faster if you do what I tell you.” His voice was low, and I groaned, blindly reaching into the drawer and pulling out the half-filled bottle and later the foil packet of condoms at Gio’s instructions.

A slick finger pressed against my hole and I couldn’t stop the shudder that ran down my body as I bit my lip. I took a deep breath as it breached the rim of muscles and slowly entered. He slowly worked a finger, occasionally curling in causing my toes to grip the sheets as I begged him for more. A second finger soon followed, and he began scissoring them, driving me wild as I pushed against him.

“God, you look beautiful.” He groaned, eyes half-lidded as they met mine.

“ _Please_ , Daddy, just fuck me already.” I pleaded, hands reaching, but being denied.

“Soon, honey, one more okay?” As he spoke, he inserted a third finger.

I moaned, the stretch feeling equal parts uncomfortable and pleasurable as he twisted the digits, brushing sensually against my prostate as a distraction.

“Gio. Please.” I was impatient, and the only thing going through my mind is how badly I craved for him to be inside of me.

“Okay, baby, okay.” He crooned, one hand brushing my face as the other slowly left my body.

I watched in anticipation as he rolled the condom down his impressive length, stroking himself a few times with a bit more lube.

His hand caressed my hip as he lined himself with my hole; not moving for a few seconds then slowly, tortuously, pushing just the head inside. He groaned. His eyes closed as he intended to let me get adjusted before continuing. I growled, my legs wrapping around him and squeezing until our skin was fleshed as tears welled in my eyes. I hissed as how full I was, the rush of heat at taking him in at once, and his eyes popped open.

"Ssh, it's okay Princess. You're doing well." He cooed, kissing the tears away and doing his best to soothe me.

Our fingers interlaced as I waited for the throbbing to subside.

"You okay?" He asked, and I slowly nodded.

"More Daddy." I rasped out, and he began to move.

"Shit, you're tight." He hissed as he slowly pulled out.

The first couple of thrusts were a bit uncomfortable, but after a while, it began to get very pleasurable, especially with the hand on my hip guiding the angle that had the head of his penis bumping against my prostate at each stroke.

"Fuck." I moaned as my back arched.

Gio moaned as well, other hand stroking my face as he increased his pace.

"You like that?" He asked, and I frantically nodded as I clawed the sheets.

"Yes, Daddy!" I moaned, and he groaned.

"Say it again." He nearly growled delivering a relatively hard thrust that had me choking on moans.

"Daddy!" I cried out as I lost focus.

"You're a good little Princess." He cooed as he repeatedly hit my prostate.

"Please," I begged, but I wasn't quite sure what it was I was asking for.

"What do you want?" He asked, and I tried to respond, but the only thing that left my lips were gasps and moans.

"Tell me what you want, Princess." He groaned, and my unfocused eyes tried to make out his face.

"Please touch me, Daddy." I pleaded, and he rewarded me by wrapping his slender fingers around my cock.

"Fuck, yes." I moaned as he stroked me with the same fervor that he was pistoning his hips.

"You feel so good, so fucking good." He groaned.

His words and actions were a major turn on, coupled with the sweet words he occasionally muttered; I could feel myself starting to wear thin.

"Please, please, please." I chanted as I wrapped my legs around him to pull him closer.

"Shit, baby." He cursed as his fingers dug pleasurably into my skin, going from full strokes to pushing all the way inside and grinding our hips together then back again in a sinful rhythm.

"G-Gio." I gasped as my body began to tremble violently.

His thrusts were deep and precise, and coupled with a few more strokes to my cock; my balls drew up and I released a loud cry as black spots clouded my vision, quickly taking over. I vaguely remember Gio coming as well before I passed out completely.

****

A constant buzzing pulled me from sleep, and I blindly searched around for my phone. Upon finding it, I pressed answer and put the phone up to my face.

"H-hello," I asked, still not being able to see clearly.

"Kellin, it's a video call take the phone off of your face," Devin said, clearly amused.

I pulled the phone back and squinted at the bright light that was my screen.

"Oh, hey." I rasped out.

"Hey, we saw that video of you hula hoo- Are you in my room?" He asked.

I blinked at his question before brushing the hair from my face and looking around in confusion.

"I-I guess I am," I replied, running my hand over my face like that would clear my cloudy head.

"Why ar-"

"Mm. Too loud. Sleep." Gio grumbled pushing my phone away from me while still pretty much unconscious.

"Who the fuck is that!? Why the fuck is he in my room!? Why are you in my bed?!... Wait are you guys fuckin' naked. We're going to talk wh-"

"It's fine, it's jus-" I cut him off but was cut off myself as Gio ended the call and pulled me towards him.

"Sleep Princess. Tired." Gio muttered into my skin as he tucked me into his warm chest.

I wanted to protest, but sleep was calling my name, and I wasn't quite ready to face the shit that had more than likely just hit the fan.

 


	11. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_ **

"Wake up, Princess." A raspy voice whispered in my ear as I groaned.

"Come on. I let you sleep in, and now I'm starting to think that this isn't your room." Gio said, and at his words, I shot up.

"My brothers!" I yelled, hopping from the bed and rushing around to find clothes.

"What?" He questioned.

"They're going to be back today," I explained as he followed me as I ran down the stairs.

The ground floor was empty, and for that, I was happy. I went to the kitchen, tossed him a trash bag, and we started clean-up. Half an hour later, we were finished cleaning up, and I had cooked us breakfast. Footsteps sounded down the steps, and we both turned our attention to the entrance where Sky stood running her fingers through her hair.

"Anyone left upstairs?" I asked sipping some of my milk.

"Nope.” She gave the affirmative as she plated food for herself, not before snatching a piece of my bacon.

“Sup?" Her eyes flickered to Gio with 'the look,' and I groaned while facepalming.

"Nothing much. You enjoy the party last night?" He asked utterly unfazed by her narrowing eyes and smirked lip.

"Oh, I had fun. I know you did, as well." She said just as nonchalant, and I banged my head on the table as my face reddened.

They both turned to look at me, and I grew even darker as I hid my face.

"Sooo, you guys..."

"Shut up, Sky!" I screeched, and she fell out laughing.

After we ate, they helped me clean up the rest of the house before we chilled and played games.

"I gotta go, babe, I'll text you later yeah?" He said, standing to stretch.

"Yeah." I agreed before he leaned down to peck me on the lips.

"Awww. You guys are so cute." Sky squealed, and I rolled my eyes as Gio closed the door behind him.

"We shou-" Her sentence was cut off by her phone ringing.

"Yeah...No....Awe okay." I waited as she was on the phone with whoever it was that she was talking to.

After she hung up, she turned to me with a pout on her face.

"I gotta go too." She muttered, and I fake cried, causing her to laugh playing along as we ‘cried’ on each other’s shoulders.

"Who's going to keep me company?" I whined, and she gave me a look.

"I'm pretty sure they said they'd text you later." She smirked before walking out of the door.

"Stupid girl," I muttered but picked up my phone anyway.

"Notice me, Senpai. My life is meaningless without you." I typed out the text then pressed send.

A few minutes later and I get my reply from "My Heart Gio ❤"

"Aw, is my Princess feeling lonely?" My heart jumped as I read the word 'princess' and I found myself subconsciously biting my lip.

"Come back over later, please?" I hesitate before pressing send because we just saw each other not even a minute ago and I didn't want to seem too desperate, but I like him, like a lot.

Not sure if this was love yet, but it was pretty close to it.

"Sorry babe, I can't :( but we'll do something entertaining this weekend."

My curiosity perked at doing something fun, but then my brows furrowed.

"Wait, why the weekend?" I went to go up the stairs, but hissed at the soreness of my ass that I barely paid attention to as I had been distracted until this point.

"Trust me; you're going to need the weekend to recover after I'm done with you." A giggle left my lips as I felt my cheeks heat up.

I went to go up the stairs again but was stopped about halfway up when their voices stopped me.

"I need to talk to you." Devin's voice was cold as he said the sentence, and I slowly continued up the stairs with him behind me.

"What's up?" I asked with a nervous laugh to which he scoffed.

"Whoever that was, I don't want you seeing him." He said in such a way I knew that he had changed what he was going to say. 

The way he said 'him' showing his disgust and overall anger as his fists clenched at his sides. I blanched looking at him as though he had just spoken in a different language altogether.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"I'm not gonna let my brother become some wh- fag." Again, he changed what he was going to say, but I’m almost sure that the word about to come out of his mouth was whore.

"I a-"I cut myself off and shouldered past him, locking myself inside my room for the rest of the day.

I woke up the next morning to loud banging on my door. I rubbed my eyes and picked up my phone, checking the time to see that I have another hour and a half before my classes started.

"I don't have to be up early today!" I yelled loudly, and the banging stopped.

I sighed before trying to go back to sleep. Just as I got comfortable, the door opened, and Devin came in rather loudly, and I groaned.

"What do you want?" I asked squinting to see him from my bundle of blankets.

"Have you seen my phone?" He asked, and from his tone, I knew that it was complete bullshit.

"Why would I see your phone? I was in my room all day yesterday. You fucking know I was in my room all day yesterday. Now, get out. I need this extra hour." I snapped, and it was true because I stayed up most of the night angrily painting.

"I don’t care about your ‘extra hour’ I need my phone." He insisted.

I looked at my clock and glared. I knew that Devin was only trying to keep me up because he was going to be leaving soon.

"Do you have to be a bitch?" I asked, sitting up in bed and brushing my hair from out of my face.

"Be what?" He looked taken aback because usually I just let them say anything to me.

"You know, a bitch. A female dog, just overall unpleasant. Do I need to spell it out for you because you don’t seem to have them all th-" My rant was cut off as he gripped the back of my hair and pulled my head back so I could look him in the eyes.

"Do I have your attention now?" He asked dangerously low as he held my gaze.

I slowly nodded as I unconsciously bit my lip. His eyes tracked the movement before he leaned a bit closer, so our noses touched.

"I know you're angry with me because of yesterday." He started loosening his grip the slightest bit.

"But I won't apologize because it's not necessary. You told us the first time that that was a _**mistake**_. This doesn’t look like a mistake, and you're pushing the limit of what we’re allowing you. I’ll let you do a lot of stuff. Hell, you can even smoke pot for all you want. Not  _him_  though. Stay away from him." He finished in a growl.

"You can't control my life." I retorted quietly.

The look in his eyes was both arousing and frightening, but before he could retort Remy was coming into my room telling Devin that they had to leave. After they left, it was no use of trying to sleep because of the thoughts running through my head.

"Was he jealous?" I mused to myself then laughed out loud at how ridiculous even the thought of that sounded.

I got dressed, got my things together, then chilled around the house 'til it was time for me to leave. The only class I had today was art, but it was a 2-hour class. I walked into the hall and smiled as I saw Gio sitting at one of the tables.

"Babe." I cheered as I picked the seat next to him.

He pecked me on the lips.

"Hey, Princess." He greeted, and I blushed.

Our assignment was to sketch or paint the person we had decided to sit with. We also worked more on shading and detailing.

The rest of the week was about the same, Devin would act all angry; not like he wasn't already, Gio and I would hang out with Sky or just the two of us would go on dates. We got another tattoo together. I got my brothers names below the anchor; Gio didn't know about that, and we both got a rose, his on his forearm and mine on my ribs, opposite of my first tattoo, which still hurt like a bitch despite knowing what to expect.

For my birthday which was Thursday, I had class, and afterward, I just hung out at home despite Gio and even Remy both, separately, of course, trying to get me out of the house. Friday came, and I was both excited and exhausted because of all the work and assignments.

"I'm taking you out. You have no choice." I laughed at the message from Sky before texting back, Okay.

When she got here, she honked, and I ran out and hopped into her car.

"See someone gets a boyfriend and just forget about me," She whined, and I pouted.

"Aww, I still love you, babe," I replied, hugging her arm.

"So where are we going?" I asked after she pushed me away with a laugh.

"Sky Zone." She replied.

****

"I freaking love you!" I screamed as I hit a flip off the wall of trampolines.

She laughed as she ran at the wall and bounced off it. We somehow ended up sucked into a dodge ball match, and in between rounds, my phone rang.

"Hello!" I yelled over the loud sounds around me.

"Do you have your keys. We have a late practice, so we're going to be gone for a while." It was Remy, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm good," I replied.

We hung out until the place closed then we went out for milkshakes.

"I had fun today." I sighed happily.

"See, this is what happens when you don’t neglect your best friend." She replied, and I rolled my eyes with an 'I don’t... Most times, ’ which sent us into a fit of laughter.

"Whatever. Let's go; I have a date tonight." She stated, and I stopped.

"What?" I questioned.

"Yeah. You're not the only sexy one that can snag a boy." She teased as she pulled me along, and we got to her car.

"So, what's his name?" I questioned.

"Drew." She answered, and I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Oh, shut up." She laughed, and we chatted until I got home.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said, leaning through the window.

"Okay." She replied, sending me a wave as I jogged up to the front steps.

Within the first 30 minutes of being home alone, I was bored out of my mind. I was in the middle of some show when the doorbell rang, and I jumped up to get it. After looking through the window, I flung the door open and threw myself at Gio.

"Daddy!" I exclaimed, and he chuckled as he held me with one arm and closed the door behind him with the other.

"Aw, did my baby miss me?" He asked after setting me back on my feet.

"Yes. I was soo bored. Well, after I left Sky." I groaned.

"Did you forget that it's the weekend?" He questioned, and my eyes widened.

"Ooo, what do you have planned?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you'll see very soon."

****

“Did you lock the door?” He mumbled against my skin after we pulled from a sloppy kiss to catch our breath.

“Doesn’t matter. Brother’s have late practice. Now stop talking and fuck me harder.” I gasped out; the tail end of my statement pulled into a high moan as Gio had his way with me.

Apparently having something fun meant having fun with dessert items and multiple rounds of great sex. Even with being pinned against the wall, my body responded to him, and I felt myself twitch as he began to jerk me off in time with his thrusting hips.

"Yes. Please, yes!" I panted, and he groaned out just as affected by me as I was by him.

"Oh baby I'm-" His sentence was cut off as the door to my room swung open, revealing a red-faced and angry Devin.

"Shit." I cursed just as Devin's fist clenched (A/N: Probably regretting not locking the door now).

"You have three seconds to step away from my brother and leave." He growled out as he glared daggers.

Gio looked to me, and at my nod, he set me down, got dressed then rushed down the stairs. I pulled on my boxers as well, and I could feel how red my face was.

"What the fuck De-" The rest of his name was cut off as the wind was knocked out of me from him slamming me into the wall.

His hand was at my neck, but he didn't cut off my airway.

"I told you I didn't want you seeing him." He snarled, eyes wide.

"You can't control my life," I said back, and his eyes narrowed.

"I'm not going to tell you again. The fag needs to stay away from you, or he'll have to deal with me. The only reason I didn’t beat his ass is that I didn’t want to see you cry." He stated.

"You do realize I'm gay right?" I questioned, and he froze.

"No, don't say that. You're just confused." He replied, tilting my head up to look him in the eyes.

"No, I'm not  ** _confused_**  about anything. I know I'm gay. You just have to accept that. You also need to accept that I'm with Gio and there's nothing you can do about it." I stated, and Remy chose that moment to come into the room as Devin was cursing silently to himself though I’m sure he didn’t think I could hear.

"What?" I could already hear the threat in Remy's tone, daring me to repeat my sentence.

"Fuck me!" I mumbled to myself as I rolled my eyes.

“I was just telling our dear brother here how much I love penis. Oh, and how Gio is my boyfriend a-“

"Break up with him." Remy's voice was stern, and I was shocked because usually, it was Devin acting this way.

"What?" I heard him, but I wasn't hearing him.

"Break up with him.  _Now_." He said again, voice completely no-nonsense.

My heart dropped, and I didn't know what to do until it clicked.

"Okay." Devin released me from his hold, and I picked up my phone.

I slowly dialed in Gio's number and released a long breath. He answered the phone quickly, and I bit my lip before speaking.

"Before I say anything, I just want you to know that our art is awesome." I said the code that we had come up with AKA 'Plan Break Up'.

"Stop stalling and just do it." Devin snapped.

"Gio...we...have to break up." I sighed, running my hand through my hair under Remy and Devin's close watch.

"W-what?" He asked, playing it up; my eyes started to water as I focused on something sad.

"I-I'm sorry," I whispered and promptly hung up the phone.

"Ke-"

"Can you guys just please leave me alone," I said, wiping my eyes.

Once the door closed behind them, I wiped my face, smiled, and pulled out my phone texting Gio.

"It worked."

****

Though Gio and I 'broke up,' we hung out daily. Physical contact was limited around my house, but we acted as a couple whenever we were alone. Devin would constantly push me into walls and counters, leaving me spotted with bruises, and sometimes the name calling would be so much where I would lock myself in my room for hours. Remy would always put himself between Gio and me and constantly hinted that he wasn't liked nor wanted around here.

I was watching TV when my phone buzzed letting me know that I had a text.

My Heart ♥: I'm taking you out. Get dressed. I'll be there in a few.

I smiled widely as I rushed up the stairs. I grabbed my clothes and rushed into the bathroom to take a shower.

After getting cleaned, I hopped out and began to dry off. The doorbell rang downstairs, and my eyes widened as I rushed to finish getting ready. I burst out of the bathroom and ran right into Remy.

"Hey. Why are you in a hurry?" He asked, holding onto my shoulder to prevent me from sidestepping him.

"Who is that downstairs?" I questioned with narrowed eyes, and he smiled at me.

"No one important." At that moment, the voices downstairs got slightly louder.

"What good did threatening me do the first time?" It was Gio, and this time when I tried to sidestep Remy, he tightened his grip.

"Remy let me go," I demanded yet he didn't listen to me and didn't budge when I tried to move him.

He pushed me back, and I yelled once more, trying harder to get around him when the yelling downstairs got louder and turned to a scuffle with the occasional crash.

"Ouch, you bitch. That hurts!" I yelled as I struggled in his grip.

He had my arm twisted behind me as my face was pressed against the wall.

"Let me-" My sentence was cut off as the front door slammed and he let me go.

I rushed down the stairs to find Devin standing in the living room with a bowl of cereal in his hand and a trickle of blood on his bottom lip.

"Where's Gio?" I asked, and he shoved a spoon into his mouth, and I noted his equally bruised knuckles.

"He left. For good this time." He said smugly and my eyes widened.

"W-what. What did you do to him?" I couldn't control the tears that streamed down my face.

His hard exterior fell for a fraction of a second before it was back and he brushed passed me with a ruffle of my hair.

....:::: A Few Days Later::::....

"I'm sorry."

I looked at the text, and I didn't know what to do, even then I still found myself replying.

"Okay...." The reply came back instantly, and I bit my lip before looking at it.

"Kellin, baby, I know that I just up and left but...Never mind, there is no excuse for doing that. Can we at least be friends?" Even in text, I knew that he meant it.

"You have a lot of making up to do." I found myself sending the message, and my heart tinged.

"Pick you up in a few."

Devin was furious, and all I did was flicked him off and stuck my tongue out.

Over the next couple of days, Devin's torment picked up stronger than ever, and I finally decided to consult with Sky about my current situation. I knocked on her door, and she said nothing as she pulled me inside.

"Talk."

 


	12. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_ **

"What exactly do you have in mind?" I inquired as both Sky, and I sat on her bed.

I had told her everything, and when I say everything, I mean it. From my feelings for my brothers and their recent behavior; all the way up to them forcing me to break up with Gio and all that drama. Once I finished my little rant, she had a smile on her face.

“I have the perfect plan in mind.” She grinned widely, and I immediately regretted my decision.

"What is it?" I was a bit hesitant to ask, but my curiosity got the better of me.

"We need to take a little trip to the mall."

****

"I am not coming out of this dressing room. I don't even know why I agreed to this." I groaned.

"You lost a bet. Even if you didn't, you had no choice in the matter. Now come out." The last sentence was a demand, and one thing I know about my best friend is; you listen when she used that tone on you.

I stepped into the little area where she sat waiting and crossed my arms over my bare chest as my face reddened.

"You look hot, now turn." She nodded her approval.

I hesitantly turned around in a circle, and she whistled.

"That ass." She said, and I quickly went back into the dressing room.

I turned to the mirror and looked at myself. I had no idea how she had gotten me to try on these lace panties, but I had to admit they did make my butt look great, though I would not be caught wearing them. Skirts were okay and all, but I think panties may be a little too much for me.

After getting dressed, I went back out where she shoved an armful of panties in my arms then started dragging me to the checkout counter.

"I am not buying all of these," I complained as I sat them down.

The clerk looked at us with a smile.

"Oh, come on." She said.

"No." I insisted, and she gave me a look.

"If you don't then I'll just buy t-"

"Fine." I cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Perfect."

****

The clerk rung up the items, and Sky forced me to carry my bags, no matter how embarrassed it made me. We went to a couple of other stores, most people giving me weird looks, probably because of the bags matching the hair. Once we finished our shopping adventure, she dropped me off at home and I snuck in like a ninja, quickly hiding my Victoria's Secret bags before anyone could see.

"I should paint." I thought to myself then got my things together.

****

Countless hours later, and I had two new paintings. One, a girl in her room with scarred arms; head down as tears streamed down her face as she sat with her back against the wall. The other, a boy, sitting in the opposite direction; arms full of wristbands as his fingers ran through his hair, a smile on his face as tears glistened in his eyes. These were a pair; they were to remain next to each other as if they were sitting back to back.

At the top of her picture in my best cursive writing, I drew:

"They thought she was perfect..."

His being:

"...They knew he was imperfect."

I sat them out to dry and paused my music, stretching before going downstairs to get food. The house was quiet because the boys had practice. After eating I showered then chilled. I was laying down when I got a text from Sky.

"Don't forget what I told you." I groaned as I read the message before replying.

"I don't see what teasing them will do but make them hate me even more than they do now."

Moments after the message sent, I got a simple one back from her.

“Trust me." She was convinced that they liked me. I disagreed.

....:::: A Few Weeks Later::::....

I'd been doing little things that I thought would tease my brothers as Sky suggested. Wearing skinner jeans, showering with the door open while making suggestive noises, or saying and doing little things to get them to notice me; all of which got me lingering looks or a bit lip because of the teasing, but I saved the bag under my bed as a last resort. I don't know what made me wear a pair of panties that Sky practically forced me to buy, but I did, and I regret it.

I was uncomfortable all lecture, and they kept riding up. After my classes, I hung out at the library to get some work done that, I was behind on, and after a few hours, I had finished my last assignment and decided to just head home instead of reading, the constant wedgies being a good deterrent.

Looking around the parking lot, I didn't see any of their cars, so I assumed that Remy and Devin had an early practice. I shrugged and hopped into my car, turning up my music before heading home. After dropping my bags off in my room and shedding my shoes and sweater, I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen in search of food.

"What do I want?" I thought as I looked through the cabinets, stomach noisily rumbling.

"Ooohhh!! Lucky Charms!!!" I smiled at the box as I reached up to grab it.

The thing was, either I had gotten shorter, or the shelves magically got taller because now I couldn't reach my precious cereal.

"Dammit!" I cursed as I jumped and finally succeeded in knocking the box off the shelf and nearly dropping it while trying to catch it.

The same problem occurred with the bowls, and I cursed to myself as I stood on my toes, trying to get a bowl. My shirt rode up, but I didn't care as my mind was solely on obtaining my precious Lucky Charms.

"These are new." I froze as my breath caught in my throat.

Remy’s warm breath fanned against my ear as he pressed near me, and his fingers lightly brushed the two tattoos I had gotten.

“Uh... Yeah.” It took me a while to stutter out the response, my heart beating a mile a minute and I’m almost sure he could hear it too with the intensity of which it hammered against my ribcage.

“When did you get them?” His fingers continued to trace the ink, and I had to continually remind myself to breathe.

"A while ago." My voice was low, but even still, I could tell it trembled.

I remembered the original reason for this current situation and turned to face Remy, eyes looking at him pleadingly then back to the stack of bowls that were out of reach.

"Need help little brother?" I could hear the smirk in his voice as he reached up and easily picked a bowl off the shelf.

"Fucker," I muttered as I reached to take the bowl from him.

"What was that?" He raised an eyebrow at me, and my eyes widened while shaking my head.

“Nothing. I was just saying how wonderful of a brother you are for doing me this favor.” He raised an eyebrow, smirking as he placed the bowl, and the others, on an even higher shelf and then walked to the fridge to get a bottle of water. He then sat at the bar and proceeded to watch me gape at him.

"You can't be serious right now?" I said in disbelief.

"Oh, but I am." I pouted and after trying and failing to get a bowl; even attempting to use a chair with little success, I gave up altogether and decided to just go with fruit and yogurt.

I picked a banana from the bowl and peeled it, tossing the peel in the trash as I opened the fridge.

"Shit!" I cursed as I saw that the yogurt was all the way in the back behind literally everything, and most certainly not where I keep it.

“Who put all this bullshit in front of my yogurt?” Remy gave a halfhearted shrug, and I glared as we both knew he was enjoying this.

I put the banana in my mouth as I moved stuff around, careful not to bite it as I finally got to my yogurt. I turned after closing the fridge to see Remy staring at me with an unreadable look on his face.

At that moment, I realized that my pants had fallen the slightest bit, exposing the bright pink lace underwear I hadn’t yet taken off. I grew beet red as I pulled up my pants, the banana still in my mouth, not really sure which situation I was most embarrassed about; the fact that I’m 100% sure my brother has now seen me in a thong, or the fact that we were currently locking eyes while I’m practically deep throating a banana.

Devin chose that moment to come into the kitchen, took one look and muttered "Faggot."

"What was that?" I asked, taking the banana out of my mouth.

He had been acting this way ever since the Gio thing and I was sick of it. I mean, he saw us hooking up, and yeah even though they made me break up with him and all that drama, I considered that payback and I'd be damned if I stopped talking to Gio entirely no matter how many times he's told me otherwise.

"Oh I'm sorry did I stutter. I called you a faggot, as in homosexual." He said, turning to me.

I snorted.

"Coming from the dick sucker of the family." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them, and the look he gave me afterward had me regretting even saying anything.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to you little pussy?!" He asked, getting in my face.

Even though he was nearly a head taller than me, I didn't back down.

"If I'm not mistaken, I'm talking to a little bitch named Devin. " I growled out.

Before I could react, I was pushed against the refrigerator, and he had a murderous look in his eye.

“You're nothing but a fucking cocksucker that lets anything with a dick and a cute face fuck yo-“ I don’t know what possessed me to punch him, but I did, cutting off the rest of his sentence.

I’m sure he was equally as surprised as his head snapped back and came forward with a gush of blood. I stared wide-eyed, not even realizing I had hit him that hard, especially hard enough to break his nose as he was claiming that I did. I was in so much shock I couldn’t even react in time as he charged at me, tackling me to the ground and causing my head to rebound against the fridge I was slightly too close too. Only two fists came down before Remy stepped in, pulling him off me and restraining him from behind.

"You're lucky... you're so fuckin' lucky." He laughed as he struggled in Remy's grip, nose still leaking blood.

"Lucky. Why?... Because I have two dicks for brothers that are too into themselves to see-" I stopped mid-thought as I realized what I was saying, pressing my hand to my tingling lip and watching it come back red.

"Realize what?" Remy asked, full of curiosity.

"Nothing." I rushed out as I scrambled to my feet and out of the kitchen, fully intent on getting out of the house to clear my mind; more sensibly this time.

"Kel, wai-"

"No, let him go run off to catch something." Devin cut him off as I slipped on my shoes.

I heard a slam against the wall before Remy yelling, "What the fuck is wrong with you!" I quickly hopped in the car, turning it on then sitting there for a minute to calm my racing heart.

Once it was at a reasonable pace, I made my way over to Sky's house and walked in.

"Sky! We gotta talk, now!" I yelled, and she came running down the stairs.

"What the hell happened to you?" Apparently, I looked just about as shitty as I felt, busted nose and pounding head in all.

"Well..."

****

She was staring at me in shock as I told her everything that happened after I took her advice.

"Well then, that's good...and bad. But mostly good though." She replied, and I ran my fingers through my hair.

"I d-" My sentence was cut off by my phone ringing.

I ignored it after seeing that it was Devin. A few minutes later and this time I got a call from Remy.

"Yeah?" I asked as I picked up the phone.

"Kel don't hang up." It was Devin.

I was tempted to do it, but Sky told me to listen to what he had to say.

"Look, I'm......Sorry. It's just yo- I mean, I'm... I don't know. I guess I'm just stressed." He tried to explain.

"That still doesn't make up for what you said," I replied, and he sighed.

"I know."

"See you, Devin." I hung up the phone before he could reply and flopped back on her bed with a groan as I covered my face with my arms.

"I don't know what to do," I whined then glanced over at Sky.

"Accepting his apology would be a start." She suggested.

"But he was a jerk." I pouted, trying to find a reason why I should stay mad at him but not being able to.

He, on the other hand, still seemed angry. Sky handed me my phone, and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Call him back." She said.

"But-"

"No but's, call him back." She cut me off.

"Okay fine." I gave.

.

.

.

"Neither of them is answering," I said after trying both of their number’s multiple times.

"Then go home and apologize for breaking his nose." She said, pulling me up.

"Ssskkkkyyyyyy!" I whined not ready to face him.

"Nope, go make up and tell me how it goes." She said, not taking no for an answer.

****

I sat in the driveway for a few minutes before going into the house. The main floor was empty, giving me a reason to procrastinate as I wasn't quite ready to face Devin yet. The only problem with retreating to my room for as long as I possibly could to avoid further confrontations is that I would first have to get passed Devin's cracked door.

***

You’re probably wondering why on earth the story is progressing the way it is. But God if I wrote out the everyday mundane details, it would be way longer than this, and wouldn’t even do anything for the overall plot of the story. It would be more of the same thing, cute dates, dodging the boys, getting teased (and harassed) by them, sweet little moments with Sky and subtle teases and the outcome would still be the same. So, I decided to just mention those things and focus mostly on the “Important details.” Please don’t hate Devin. I promise he’s not as much of a dick as I’m making him. Enough of my ramblings you’re probably ready to know how I end it. 

 


	13. Last Chapter

**_Last Chapter_ **

I was about to walk past his room when my curiosity got the better of me as I glanced inside intent on checking to see if he was okay. The sight within, though, had me doing a double take. Remy was on his knees, giving Devin a blow job, and I swear my jaw was in Hell. I tried to back away from the door, but it was as if I was frozen in place and I couldn't take my eyes off my two, very naked, older brothers as Devin fisted his hands in Remy's hair and let out a low growl. A growl which had me hardening instantly.

"I still don't get why you won't let me fuck that sexy ass of yours?" Devin asked before pulling Remy up for a toe-curling kiss, their hands gripping at each other's asses.

"For one, when I'm around you all I can think of is how bad I want to feel myself buried balls deep inside your waiting ass again. And two, I've already told you, my ass belongs to Kellin." He replied once they both broke away for air.

At the sound of his words, it was like my body shut down, and I couldn't process what he had just said. It was like my whole world view changed; everything I thought I knew, everything I believed was flipped on its head. When it clicked a sharp gasp left my lips before I could stop it, and both sets of blue-green eyes locked with mine and I bolted out of there as they called out my name. I heard footsteps coming after me, and I sped to my room, slamming and locking the door while trying to calm my racing heart. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that not only were my "homophobic" brothers gay and wanted each other; hell wanted me too. I was also shocked by the fact that he said  _ **again**_. Again, meaning they had done it multiple times together. But now that I think of it, it would explain the moans from Remy's room but the blasted music and locked door of Devin's.

"Kellin! Open the door!" Devin yelled in a panicked voice as he banged on the door.

I closed my eyes and took two steps away from the door as it shook on its hinges.

"No! Go away!" I yelled in response.

I was acting on pure instinct, an instinct telling me to get away, to flee, hide because this wasn’t what I knew. It was the exact opposite of everything I’ve had to deal with so far. I had gone from trying to explain away a kiss or how I was really into fucking guys, to watching my brothers; whom I’ve crushed on for years, devour each other — all way too much for my brain to process and my heart to handle.

The banging got louder causing me to jump and take another step back before it got utterly silent. I was expecting him to come bursting through the door, but instead, the door swung silently open, revealing a red-faced Devin as he dropped the key to my room. I started backing up even further and bumped into a large frame and well-sculpted body, Remy. I tried to step out of his reach, but his arms wrapped around me in an iron-like grip. My body instantly relaxed in his grasp, although I wanted nothing more than to panic.

"Come on, Kel, please calm down," Remy said as his arms tightened around me.

"No, no, leave me alone. Just no." I replied frantically shaking my head as my breathing became quicker, and my eyes darted around the room, trying to focus on anything else but here.

"Look at me," Devin demanded, and I felt his hand on my jaw forcing me to stare into his smoldering eyes.

"What did you hear?" He asked as he took a step closer to me, and I tried to back away only to press myself into a rather hard Remy, which in turn caused him to moan.

I tried to take a step forward, but his grip on my waist tightened, and I was pulled closer to him if that was even possible.

"What did you hear?" His voice softened a bit.

"I heard enough. _Saw_ enough." I replied as I tried to clear my mind and not let their closeness affect me.

"Kellin," Devin called as he came closer, leaving barely an inch between us.

"What?" I asked, looking anywhere but his face.

"Baby, look at me." He urged, and my eyes snapped to his in shock.

He gave me a cocky grin as his hand gripped my chin.

"Tell me what you heard. Tell me what you saw." He spoke softly, and I closed my eyes in concentration.

"I... Everything." I finally replied and heard Remy growl behind me, causing my dick to jerk.

"How do you feel about that?" Remy asked.

"I don't know."

It was technically a lie. I was more than excited by this revelation; just that the events before this had me more than a bit perplexed as to why.

"Are you sure about that?" Devin questioned, and at this point, I was sandwiched between both of my completely naked brothers.

"N-no." I stuttered.

I could feel their erections pressed against me, and I was fighting hard not to moan out loud. At my response, they both chuckled, and I blushed.

"Open your eyes Kel," Devin instructed as his thumb brushed my cheek.

I shake my head no as a response.

"Please," Remy added, lips brushing against my neck as he talked.

I slowly opened my eyes, and I focused my attention on Devin’s now bandaged nose, refusing to look him in the eye out of embarrassment.

"Be honest with me, okay?" He asked, and I slowly nodded with a confused look on my face as I subconsciously gnawed on my bottom lip.

"Do you like us in a more than brotherly way?" He asked it so bluntly, and I blushed beet red as I hesitantly nod in the affirmative.

"Have you ever thought of fucking us? Being fucked by us?" Remy asked, slowly grinding against my ass.

Again, I nod, yes. Before I could process what was going on, Devin had my bottom lip in between his teeth.

"I've always loved when you bit your bottom lip." He said before smashing his lips to mine.

"It drives us crazy," Remy added as his lips went to my neck and I moaned at this feeling of bliss.

My fingers made their way into Devin's hair as he kissed me senseless. His tongue worked its way into my mouth and explored every inch of it while Remy sucked and nibbled on my neck. I turned, and Remy pulled me on my toes for another deep kiss, Devin taking his place on the other side of my neck.

We were moving, and soon, my clothes were being discarded, and I was being pushed onto my bed.

"Kellin please fuck me." Remy pleaded, and I blinked a couple of times afraid that I wasn't hearing him correctly.

"What?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Please fuck me." He repeated as he climbed on me, straddling my waist.

"I want both of you to fuck me first," I said after much thought looking at them both.

Devin smirked as he climbed on the bed as well.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words, dear brother." He said huskily.

He grabbed my ankles, pulling me towards him as Remy tossed him a bottle of lube, popping the top and squeezing a liberal amount onto his fingers and hastily pressing one inside me. He groaned, worrying the corner of his lips with his teeth as he worked me up enough to slip another finger inside. I couldn’t stop the small sounds leaving my throat, the little pleas once I got used to it, and it wasn’t long after he had worked the third finger inside and began to tease and spread them that I was begging to be fucked. He let out a noise of approval, something between a moan and a growl as he snatched me up and positioned himself.

"Are you ready?" He asked, looking me dead in the eye.

"Yes"

I gasped as he helped me slowly lower myself onto his length. We both let out groans as I sank further, pausing for a moment before setting all the way down.

"Can I move, or do you need time?" He asked in a breathy voice.

"M-Move." Was my response before he started to thrust his hips at a steady pace.

I followed his example and rode his cock like my life depended on it. I loved the way my brother filled me, and the sounds I was causing him to make were even sexier. Remy crawled over then, turning Devin's face towards him before kissing him senseless. I reached down, and he let out a gasp as I wrapped my fingers around his thick cock. I tried hard to stroke him in time with the desperate pace at which Devin's hips were thrusting into me, every so often bumping into the sweet bundle of nerves that had me gripping my brothers tightly in pleasure.

"Yes, Kel, like that." He moaned in approval as he broke away from kissing Devin.

He trailed his kisses lower on my brother, and my cock twitched at the sight. He placed kisses all along his thrusting pelvis before turning his head and capturing the head if my cock between his lips.

"Oh, fuck!" I gasped as I tossed my head back and continued to ride my older brother, faltering slightly before getting used to his sinful mouth. Devin's hand replaced mine in stroking Remy, and he moaned around my head, causing me to shudder. We switched all together after a while and Remy pushed me onto the bed and pressed inside of me.

"Fuck." He groaned as I took him to the hilt in one swift movement, Devil doing a beautiful job at leaving me gaping.

Devin took to teasing us both as I rode Remy and I was enjoying every minute of it. He then pushed me on my back and took full control as a growl left his hips.

"Fuck, yes!" I panted once he hit my prostate.

I tossed my head back as I moaned loudly. I felt warm lips wrap around my cock once again, and I choked on a moan. Devin hollowed his cheeks as he bobbed his head. He came up all too soon, but I moaned louder as he straddled me then lowered himself onto my length.

"Fuck, Devin." I moaned, and he gasped.

He started to ride me as Remy's pace picked up. We were a tangled mess of limbs and sweat-slicked bodies, but I couldn't care less. This was what I always wanted, to be with them completely, and at this moment I was practically mad with desire as I bucked my hips in either direction, meeting Remy in a thrust or pushing harsher into Devin.

"Oh shit! Do that again!" I moaned to Remy as I gripped Devin's hips and took control.

I growled as Devin wiggled his hips on top of me, sending me a teasing smirk as my pace faltered with this new trick. I sucked in a breath, nearly losing myself and having to slow down, holding my breath in an attempt to stave off my orgasm. Once I felt confident, I picked up my pace with newfound vigor, smirking to myself at the high whine I got him to release when I met him in a rough thrust. I gripped his hips tighter as he bounced harder, a silent competition between us on who can drive the other over the edge while Remy kept a steady pace completely oblivious.

"Fuck. You're so fucking tight." Remy groaned out as my back arched from the bed.

Devin clawed at my chest as Remy began to stroke him.

"Shit." I groaned out as Devin swiveled his hips, and just as I felt myself start to tighten, they stopped.

Devin got off my lap, and Remy got on his hands and knees.

"Fuck me, little brother," Remy demanded, looking me directly in the eyes.

I sucked in a breath as I stared for a moment as he teasingly swayed his hips. I bit my lip, slowly raising my hands and cupped his perky ass. I massaged the toned muscles, pulling them apart to reveal his puckered hole like I was discovering a hidden treasure.

“Are you going to sit there and stare all day? Or are you going to use me?” Remy teased, and I pulled myself from the trance that was his gorgeous hole as I grabbed the lube and took to work prepping him.

Remy was loud. Even with the first finger curling inside him, he clenched and whined. He was spouting such lewd words on how he couldn’t wait for me to be inside him, or how he always imagined me doing this to him. It caught me off guard and turned me on at the same time, and I found myself looking at Devin, who shrugged as if he was used to such filth coming from our brother’s lips. Granted, he probably was. By the time I had gotten him thoroughly prepared, he was rutting against the covers, a mewling mess of bundled nerves as I took slight joy in tormenting him with my fingers. I withdrew the digits, other hand caressing his hips as I lifted them slightly, positioning myself behind him. I bumped the head of my cock against his hole, causing him to tense before relaxing in a moan of anticipation.

“I’m going to fuck you now.” I didn’t give him time to respond as I buried myself to the hilt, slowly, of course.

"Shit!" I cursed at how tight he was as he groaned, lower muscles squeezing me almost painfully as he tested me out with a few small rocks of his hips.

“Oh. You feel so much better than I imagined. So full.” My hand on his hip tightened a bit at the filth leaving his mouth as he tried to move against me, even more dirty words being spouted as he tried to goad me into fucking him roughly.

"Move." He demanded once more, and I finally complied, snapping my hips forward.

He whined as I found my rhythm, taking a firm grip on his hips as I fucked him hard and fast.

"Yes! Like that!" He cried out.

Devin then gripped my hips, stilling me for a moment me as he spread me wide and slowly entered. I hissed as my head dropped to rest on Remy’s shoulder.

“Don’t stop now.” He whined, fucking himself with my cock.

I took over the action, as I grind against him, Devin slid out of me, and as I pulled away from Remy, Devin moved in deliciously close, cock head brushing against all the right spots that had me nearly passing out from the pleasure but craving it at the same time.

"Shit Kel. Keep moving your hips just like that." He groaned out as his pace sped slightly yet mine was still tortuously slow with Remy.

"Harder Kellin. Fuck me like you’re trying to break me." Remy pleaded, and I growled as I gave him exactly what he wanted.

I piston my hips, and each time I pulled out, I was rammed into by Devin. It was a pleasurably repetitive cycle that left me moaning like a wanton slut. Remy was making sweet sounds that just got louder when I started stroking his cock.

"Fuck right there Devin." I gasped, circling my hips which caused them both to hiss at the sudden change of angle.

"Yes, baby do that again." Remy cried as Devin's grip on me tightened.

I continued to circle my hips as I quickened my strokes on his cock, gripping firmly and changing up my stroke based on the sounds he let slip past his lips until he started bucking into my clenched fist.

"Oh, my God. Faster." I moaned, and Devin complied, instantly speeding up his pace, reaching deep.

Our moans were the only thing that filled the room as he put his all into it. I brushed my thumb across the slit of Remy's cock as I deepened my stroke, loving how he felt around me.

"Kellin!" Remy groaned loudly as I gave a relatively hard thrust, bumping his prostate repeatedly at his outburst.

I could feel myself getting closer and closer to my breaking point, and by the way my brothers' thrusts were becoming fast and sloppy, I could tell that they were not far behind.

"Cum baby, let go," Devin growled sweetly in my ear causing me to burst at the seams as I released my load into Remy who then released into my hand, and finally Devin who came violently inside of me as his grip on my hips tightened then slacked as our bodies relaxed.

Devin stood from the bed in an attempt to get a washcloth, but both Remy and I pulled him back down to us, and we snuggled up to each other, me tucked nicely in between my older brothers.

"We love you, Kel; remember that." Remy crooned as he ran his hand along my back before drifting off to sleep.

"I love you both too." I muttered before letting sleep consume me as well, tangled in the arms of my 'Homophobic' brothers.

The End

***********

_I typed the last words of the book with a sigh, glancing at the screen; satisfied with the work I'd done. It had taken me longer than I’d initially thought to write it, mainly because I’m a little bitch when it came to writing the sex scenes. I stretched, sighing as my spine popped and jumping slightly as hands brushed my sides._

_"It's about time you finished that damn book," Devin grumbled, brushing his nose along my neck._

_"And whose fault is that for always distracting me?" I hummed, leaning into the touch._

_"You can't blame us for that. We need your attention too," Remy added palming my already hard erection._

_"Can't say no to that."_

_***_

 


End file.
